Distance
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Berawal dari iseng, menjadi hobi. Sudah jelas seberapa seringnya ia memandangi siswa asing, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau dianggap stalker. "even if you've got nothing, even if you aren't recognized, face forward until the very last second." —Chanyeol hanya ingin membantunya, kalau bisa ia ingin selalu disisinya. /CHANBAEK/Shonen-ai/BL/OC/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OC / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol sering meperhatikan seseorang. Seorang siswa yang—entah takdir atau kebetulan—membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Hanya sedikit.

Kisahnya, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol mendatangi _vending machine_ untuk membeli teh oolong saat istirahat, ia meminta teman-temannya berjalan duluan ke kelas. Dalam jarak tujuh langkah kakinya, seorang siswa terlihat mengambil minuman yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin tersebut kemudian melangkah pergi. Ketika Chanyeol ingin memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin, ia menyadari ada beberapa koin yang tergeletak di tempat kembalian uang. Refleks, ia mengambil uang kembalian dan melihat ke arah siswa tadi pergi, menghela napas lega ketika mendapati orang yang dicarinya masih berada dalam jarak pandang.

"Hei—" kebingungan menetap sepersekian detik di pikirannya, bingung akan memanggilnya apa, "—kau yang baru membeli minuman tadi." Kedengaran aneh, tapi hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Siswa dengan tinggi badan yang lebih pendek satu kepala dibandingkan Chanyeol itu memutar badannya ke belakang, memandangi orang asing yang baru memanggilnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal, berisi tiga keping koin, "Kau melupakan kembaliannya."

Siswa dengan rambut hitam itu melihat botol teh yang ia beli tadi dengan alis bertaut, "Hah? Oh.." ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Iseng, dalam jarak dekat seperti itu, matanya menangkap detail tidak penting seperti siswa itu menggunakan jam tangan hitam, jemarinya lentik, dan pandangan matanya yang lebih redup dari orang lain. Dia berbalik pergi sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar melihat keseluruhan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya hanya satu hal yang mengganggu Chanyeol setelah kejadian itu, seharian—tidak, bahkan lebih dari sehari ia melamunkan kenapa sorot mata itu lebih redup dan agak suram daripada yang lainnya. Yang bisa ditebak sejauh imajinasinya, mungkin siswa itu memiliki masalah yang berefek buruk. Cemas adalah hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan setelah menyimpulkan itu. Chanyeol terlalu baik sampai mengkhawatirkan orang asing sedalam itu.

Di hari lain, masih minggu lalu, Chanyeol berniat menuju lokernya yang berada di gedung sekolah tepat di depan parkiran sepeda. Melewati sebuah lapangan yang dipagari kawat, sekolah mereka memiliki tiga lapangan, satu lapangan adalah lapangan utama yang biasa digunakan untuk apel pagi, eskul basket, voli, dan futsal; lapangan kedua terletak di belakang gedung sekolah digunakan untuk eskul badminton dan tenis, persis bersebelahan dengan tempat parkir; dan lapangan ketiga adalah lapangan indoor yang terletak di samping gedung sekolah. Di sisi lapangan kedua, Chanyeol melihat siswa itu lagi tengah berjongkok dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke permukaan bumi—mengabaikan siswa lain yang menjalani kegiatan klub tenis. Siswa itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, sudah pasti ia di sana bukan untuk berolahraga, jadi Chanyeol tertegun di tempatnya hanya untuk mengamatinya beberapa detik lebih lama. Hanya iseng.

Detail lain tertangkap lagi oleh mata bulat Chanyeol, siswa itu mendekap buku novel dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan lapangan seolah dia menopang berat badannya di sana, dengan lengan kanan blazernya menutupi setengah dari jemari lentiknya seolah-olah kebesaran. Tetap diam di sana selama beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol menyadari apa yang dilakukan siswa itu berjongkok di pinggir lapangan tanpa teman.

Oh.

OOOOOHHH.

Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat ada orang dengan sukarela membuang waktu untuk memandangi rombongan semut yang berjalan di permukaan bumi. Siswa itu diam tak berkutik dengan begitu seriusnya hanya untuk memandangi semut-semut yang membawa makanan di punggung mereka—tunggu, semut itu punya punggung tidak?—maaf, abaikan. Bola tenis memantul keras di hadapan siswa itu, menghancurkan barisan semut-semut dalam sekejap, kecepatannya membuat siswa itu terkejut dan berjengit ke belakang sampai menjatuhkan novel dari dekapannya.

"Ah, maaf," seorang siswa berseragam olahraga mendekati objek pandangan Chanyeol.

Objek pandangan Chanyeol akhirnya bergerak juga dari posisinya menjadi berdiri, "Kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"Hah? Itu, tentu saja karena pantulan bolaku mengejutkanmu." Siswa berseragam olahraga itu bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bola tenisnya dan novel milik korban.

"Ah, ya, penjelasan logis. Tidak mungkin kau akan meminta maaf pada makhluk kecil seperti semut." Gumam lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan suara kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa betapa siswa itu mengkhawatirkan barisan semut yang entah sudah bagaimana nasibnya. Ketika siswa itu sudah mendekap novelnya kembali, ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan, Chanyeol juga melangkah lagi menuju gedung sekolah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya menghibur itu. Setelah hari itu dan seterusnya, Chanyeol selalu menyadari keberadaan siswa itu di setiap tempat. Entah ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor atau gerbang sekolah, atau Chanyeol yang memandanginya dalam diam ketika tak sengaja melihat. Satu kesimpulan Chanyeol ambil—

—bukankah sikapnya itu bisa disamakan dengan stalker?

Oke, Chanyeol memang tidak menguntit, dia hanya tak sengaja bertemu dan ingin memandanginya lama. Hanya itu. Tadinya sih begitu. Berawal dari iseng, menjadi hobi, mungkin. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu. Baginya, ia hanya iseng dan sedikit penasaran. Meskipun harus diakui, ia suka memandanginya.

Di hari lain minggu ini, ketika Chanyeol kembali ke kelas setelah membeli minum di vending machine dekat lapangan kedua, ia melewati tempat parkir sepeda yang juga terletak di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Di ujung parkiran tersebut, berhadapan dengan koridor gedung sekolah yang biasa disebut pintu belakang. Chanyeol berniat kembali ke kelasnya melalui koridor itu karena hanya itu jalan terdekat. Baru setengah jalan, dengan sedotan menempel di mulut, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri diam. Ia melepas sedotan kotak susu dari mulutnya dan berfokus menatap atensi yang mengalihkan perhatiannya seratus persen.

Ia memandangi siswa itu—untuk yang kesekian kalinya tidak sengaja bertemu. Angin musim gugur membawa helaian rambut hitam ikut menari, sepasang headset berwarna putih tersemat di kedua telinga, tangan kanan menyuap roti dan tangan kiri menggenggam novel di pangkuan. Siswa itu duduk di undakan tangga koridor, tidak menghalangi jalan dan menikmati makan siangnya sendirian.

Diulang, dia tidak menghalangi jalan, tapi Chanyeol agak maju mundur untuk melalui koridor itu. Karena memang hanya ada dia dan siswa itu saja, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa canggung sendiri. Menghela napas, frustasi sendiri, ia berbalik dan memilih jalan memutar dibandingkan melalui koridor tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, kelas Chanyeol, 2-F, sedang merundingkan tentang dua orang yang akan diwakilkan dari kelas mereka menjadi panitia pelaksanaan festival sekolah. Festival untuk ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang sudah menjadi tradisi. Menurut pihak OSIS sekolah mereka, supaya adil, diputuskan bahwa panitia setiap kelas 2 harus laki-laki dan perempuan. Chanyeol—dengan berat hati—harus menerima keputusan bersama dari kelasnya sebagai perwakilan laki-laki. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya sebabnya, semua anak kelas menyetujui bahwa Chanyeol itu memenuhi kriteria. Kriteria yang dimaksud adalah populer dan memiliki kualitas kepemimpinan yang bagus.

Chanyeol agak ragu dengan kriteria kedua.

Niat memprotes hangus ketika wali kelas dan pengurus kelasnya mengabaikan Chanyeol. Berpegang teguh dengan prinsip 'tidak ada penolakan' yang merugikan korban. Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol mengikuti rapat panitia di ruang klub yang tidak terpakai dengan enggan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengembalikan semangatnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menyebutnya takdir atau apa, tapi siswa itu ada di sana, terlihat sedang melepas headset dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazer. Dari tempat duduk yang disusun membentuk huruf U—dengan bagian kosongnya diisi oleh ketua OSIS beserta wakilnya dan kursi kosong untuk ketua panitia dan wakilnya—di sayap kiri ia melihat siswa itu sedangkan Chanyeol berhadapan dengannya di sayap kanan.

OSIS ikut membantu panitia pelaksanaan, sebagian anggota OSIS sudah kelas 3 sementara sebagiannya lagi masih kelas 2. OSIS kelas 3 sangat bersemangat menjalankan _event_ ini karena itu adalah proyek terakhir mereka sebelum lepas jabatan.

Ketua OSIS berdiri dari kursinya, "Rapat Panitia Festival Budaya akan dimulai sekarang. Aku Kim Minseok, ketua OSIS. Kita mulai dengan pemilihan ketua panitia terlebih dahulu. Apa ada kandidat? "

Ruang klub yang disulap menjadi tempat rapat itu seketika hening. Tidak ada yang berkenan dengan senang hati menjadi ketua panitia. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mengamati satu persatu wajah adik kelasnya dan berhenti pada seorang siswa di sayap kiri.

"Sebelumnya maaf, kau Kim Baekhyun, kan?" tanya Minseok ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol melihat objek pandangannya akhir-akhir ini mengangkat wajah dan memandang balik ketua OSIS. Semua orang memandangi siswa bernama Baekhyun itu, membuatnya sedikit menunduk lagi menatap meja.

"Iya, itu namaku." Siswa berambut hitam dengan poni yang menyentuh alis mata itu mengangguk.

Chanyeol mencatat namanya dalam hati, setidaknya dia tidak akan begitu penasaran lagi.

Minseok tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga! Kau adiknya Kim Joonmyeon, kan? Dia adalah ketua panitia empat tahun yang lalu dan hasil festivalnya menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. Jadi, bagaimana? Kalau berkenan apa kau mau menjadi ketua panitia? Kupikir karena kau adiknya Kak Joonmyeon jadi—"

"Aku menolak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, begitu ya." ekspresi kecewa sempat melintas di wajah ketua OSIS.

"Ehm, maaf,"

Seorang siswi di belakang Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ragu. Terlihat sedikit salah tingkah ketika mata semua orang memandang ke arahnya, kecuali Baekhyun yang masih fokus membaca selembar kertas berisi panduan rapat. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau melakukannya, kurasa aku bisa.."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, baru menyadari kalau siswi itu adalah perwakilan dari kelasnya, Lee Minra.

Minseok tersenyum, "Terima kasih, ehm.."

Minra menyadari kalau Minseok tidak mengenalnya. Maka ia berdiri, bermaksud memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum percaya diri. "Lee Minra, dari kelas 2-F. Aku tidak begitu baik dalam menangani hal ini, tapi aku lumayan tertarik. Karena itu, aku ingin mengembangkan diri melalui festival budaya ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya agak sinis, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Minra. Pasalnya, siswi itu termasuk siswi populer yang cuma suka cari perhatian.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang mau melakukannya. Apa Minra terpilih menjadi ketua panitia?" Minseok bertanya pada seluruh anggota yang lain.

Respon positif didapatkan, mengiyakan dan tepuk tangan menyemangati diberikan. Hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak melakukannya. Beberapa menit kemudian rapat selesai, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Ketika berjalan, ia terpaksa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Minra dan teman dari kelas lainnya itu karena mereka bicara dengan suara keras tak kenal tempat sekaligus berjalan di depannya.

"Astaga, aku menjadi ketua panitia! Aku merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan tadi." Seru Minra dengan heboh.

"Tenang saja. Semua menyetujui, kau dipandang semua orang. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" sahut temannya memberi semangat.

Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Tidak mengerti kenapa wakil ketua kelasnya memilih siswi itu menjadi perwakilan.

"Ah, ya, Baekhyun, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

Seperti ingsting hewan, telinga Chanyeol menajam, kedua matanya melihat Minra dan temannya menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenarkan tali tas di bahunya, dan menjawab dengan tidak minat, "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Itu karena aku kurang yakin jadi aku meminta tolong padamu. Lagipula kakakmu berhasil membuat festival sukses, kupikir adiknya juga begitu."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut ketika suara lain menyambar percakapan itu.

"Aku yakin itu akan bertentangan dengan tujuanmu mengembangkan diri, Minra."

Tiga kepala menoleh sumber suara. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dengan pose paling mengintimidasi Minra. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. "Dan apa itu? Kau kurang yakin sehingga meminta bantuan orang lain? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dari awal kau mengajukan dirimu sendiri untuk menjadi ketua panitia?"

Minra sedikit memalingkan wajah karena agak malu, "Aku hanya tidak mau menyebabkan masalah pada semua anggota, karena itu aku minta bantuan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi yang terburuk, kurasa."

"Jadi, singkatnya, kau hanya ingin aku membantu, kan?" Baekhyun menyimpulkannya.

"Itu dia, benar sekali." Minra menjawab dengan wajah cerah, memiliki pikiran positif bahwa Baekhyun akan membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga menjadi anggota panitia, selama permintaan tolongmu itu tidak menganggu tugasku, aku baik-baik saja." Meskipun jawaban positif dilontarkan, wajah Baekhyun tetap tidak minat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri kesepakatan mereka.

Baekhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke saku blazer, berniat mengambil headset putihnya ketika suara orang lain membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau menerima permintaannya begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh, memandang Chanyeol yang tidak ia kenal. Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya, berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau mau membantunya melaksanakan tugas ketua panitia, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi ketua panitia itu sendiri? Aku pikir dia meminta tolong padamu begitu seperti ingin menyerahkan kewajibannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"Kalau tidak suka, kau bisa menganggap aku hanya berpura-pura baik. Aku hanya membantu, melengkapi bagian yang hilang dari puzzle, sekiranya begitulah. Intinya, bukan aku yang mengerjakan keseluruhan."

"Aku anggota panitia juga, dari kelas yang sama dengan Minra. Aku memang tidak begitu tahu kebenarannya, tapi Minra cuma siswi yang peduli dengan kepopuleran. Pasti sekarang dia dengan bangga berpikir betapa orang-orang akan memujinya jika ia menjadi ketua panitia. Karena itu dia mengajukan dirinya sendiri. Kau harus hati-hati atau kau akan menjadi korban permainannya saja." Chanyeol memberi saran dengan sangat niat.

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih sarannya."

Chanyeol melangkah ke depan Baekhyun, menghadang jalannya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, kelas 2-F. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja, aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Dan kau sudah pasti tahu namaku setelah identitasku disebut oleh ketua OSIS tadi. Tapi, biar aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Kim Baekhyun, kelas 2-B. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pulang duluan karena ada urusan."

Chanyeol menyingkir dari jalannya, "Maaf menahanmu di sini, sampai jumpa besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa."

Ketika Baekhyun sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, Chanyeol menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, pose antara frustasi atau terlalu gembira.

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Apa yang kupikirkan sampai mencampuri urusannya seperti tadi? Impression-nya pasti buruk, dia akan melabelkan diriku sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur," kemudian Chanyeol menunduk dalam, "haaaaah, tapi aku juga senang bisa menjadi kenalannya."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tangga, berniat melupakan masalah dalam pikirannya dan pulang dengan damai.

 _Aku ini kenapa..?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada banyak jam pelajaran kosong karena semua kelas mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Chanyeol bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang rapat kemarin. Termotivasi karena keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya. Kita mulai dengan humas dan periklanan." Ucap Minra dengan senyum percaya dirinya yang biasa. Ia duduk tempat ketua OSIS kemarin, bersama temannya yang menjadi wakil dan juga Baekhyun, duduk di sebelah kanannya. Terpisah empat meja dari sana adalah tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Poster-posternya sudah hampir selesai." Ucap ketua dari seksi periklanan sambil berdiri.

"Begitukah? Kerja bagus." Puji Minra.

"Tidak, itu sedikit terlambat dari jadwal." Sahut Baekhyun sambil melihat lembaran kertas berisi tenggat waktu tugas. Minra kelihatan agak bingung dan menatapnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Apa kau sudah selesai bernegosiasi untuk ruang poster? Apa sudah ada yang diunggah ke _website?_ "

"Belum selesai..."

"Tolong segera di selesaikan, anak-anak SMP yang akan ujian masuk sekolah, serta wali mereka, akan sering mengunjungi situs web sekolah kita."

"D-Dimengerti, maaf atas keterlambatannya." Kemudian ketua seksi periklanan itu duduk kembali.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi, Minra." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya," Minra gugup menanggapinya, "lalu kita dengar dari manajemen sukarelawan."

Seorang siswi berdiri dan melaporkan tugasnya, "Ada sekitar sepuluh kelompok sukarelawan yang berpartisipasi."

Minra tersenyum, bersiap memuji, "Jumlah itu meningkat, mungkin karena penghargaan setempat. Kalau begitu, selanjutnya—"

"Apa jumlah itu hanya dari sekolah?" sela Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan kritis, "Apa kau sudah mencari orang di tempat lain? Seperti yang setiap tahun dilakukan, kita hanya harus menghindari pengurangan kelompok yang berpartisipasi. Lebih baik lagi jika meningkatkan jumlahnya. Dan juga, belum ada laporan jadwal panggung dengan rincian staf pembukaan. Harus segera diselesaikan untuk diserahkan kepada sponsor lain."

"Baik, akan segera diselesaikan." Siswi itu duduk kembali.

Minra menatap sekilas wajah Baekhyun yang masih tanpa minat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang kelihatan tidak minat begitu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya. Bisik-bisik anggota lain terdengar sampai ke telinga ketua panitia.

"Baekhyun itu hebat."

"Dia seperti ketua yang sebenarnya."

"Seharusnya dia yang jadi ketua."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari adiknya Kak Joonmyeon." Suara pelan Minseok paling menohok Minra.

Baekhyun mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan itu dan melanjutkan rapatnya. Tanpa menyadari ekspresi iri yang terpampang di wajah Minra.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah semuanya, jeda dulu pekerjaan kita. Istirahat tigapuluh menit dan lanjutkan lagi nanti." Minra mengumumkan setelah mengecek jam tangan.

Semua orang mematikan laptop dan membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja masing-masing. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menumpuk kertas dengan cekatan. Tangan kanannya meraih tas kecil yang digantung di sisi meja dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Chanyeol memegang kotak bekalnya, ragu-ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri yang ingin makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Di hari biasa, Chanyeol akan melangkah keluar kelas dengan semangat menuju kantin bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi ini bukan di kelas, ini ruang panitia. Meskipun begitu, bisa saja ia hanya perlu menyusul teman-temannya ke kantin. Karena dorongan lain dari hatinya, ia berpikir dua kali untuk menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa beberapa anggota panitia memilih untuk memakan bekal mereka di dalam ruangan sambil mengecek laporan bersama rekan kerja. Makan, bekerja, dan mengobrol berjalan beriringan. Chanyeol menyerah dengan perdebatan batinnya dan memilih mengikuti rekan kerjanya yang lain. Baru dua suapan, ponsel di saku blazer bergetar.

1 pesan diterima.

 _From:_ _Jongin_

 _[Hey, makan bersama kami di kantin atau dengan gebetan?]_

Chanyeol mendelik, bersyukur ia tidak tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyah. Dalam hati menyesal karena ia menceritakan tentang objek yang menarik perhatiannya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

 _[Sudah kubilang siswa itu bukan gebetanku. Sibuk, makan disini dan mengerjakan tugas, tidak sepertimu, pengangguran]_

Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya lagi dan menyusun laporan. Satu suap, mengetik beberapa kalimat, satu suap lagi, mengetik beberapa kalimat—

Ponsel pintar bergetar di samping laptop.

 _From: Jongin_

 _[Whoa, whoa, santai saja, bung. Meskipun tugasmu banyak, tapi jadi anggota panitia tidak sepenuhnya rugi, kan? Contohnya kau lebih leluasa memandangi gebetan dari dekat. Ow, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku mengajukanmu sebagai panitia perwakilan]_

Chanyeol menggenggam erat ponselnya, menyalurkan kekesalan. Ia mengetik balasan dengan tekanan emosi.

 _[Dia bukan gebetanku, BERAPA KALI HARUS KUULANG?!]_

Tidak sampai satu menit, balasan sudah datang.

 _From: Jongin_

 _[Kalau dia bukan gebetanmu, lantas maksud terselubung apa yang kau miliki sampai segitu tertariknya dengan siswa itu? Kau hanya_ _ **belum**_ _menyadarinya]_

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Memakan bekalnya dengan cepat dan membereskan meja kerja. Ketika memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas, alisnya bertaut, seingatnya sisa air minum di dalam botol miliknya masih banyak. Seingatnya. Menghela napas, ia bangkit dan pergi mencari _vending machine_ untuk membeli teh oolong _favorite_ -nya.

Entah sial atau apa, vending machine di samping gedung sekolah—tempat pertama ia bertemu Baekhyun—kehabisan stok minuman yang dicarinya. Chanyeol menuju lapangan kedua, tempat adanya _vending machine_ langganan kedua. Selesai dengan masalahnya, Chanyeol harus melalui koridor belakang, satu-satunya jalan terdekat menuju tangga lantai dua. Seperti _deja vu_ , ia melihat Baekhyun memakan roti, headset di telinga, dan novel di pangkuan—persis seperti tempo hari.

Chanyeol membersihkan kerongkongan, meneguk teh sekali dan menyiapkan mental. Ia berjalan normal dan dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan, menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun, tidak makan siang di ruang panitia?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, harus lebih mendongak dari biasanya karena tinggi Chanyeol yang tidak sopan itu. "Oh, hai, Chanyeol. Hanya mencari udara segar untuk _refreshing_. Akan suntuk jika kulakukan disana."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Chanyeol menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun menutup novelnya, melepas headset dari telinga, dan melanjutkan menggigit roti rasa kopi di tangannya. Hanya suapan kecil supaya ia masih bisa bicara dengan mudah.

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, tidak terlalu dekat, masih ada jarak. "Dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menolak jabatan ketua panitia? Maksudku, dirapat tadi saja kau sudah menunjukkan sikap seorang ketua, kau lebih pantas."

"Bukan masalah pantas atau apa, jika menjadi ketua panitia bisa membuat orang lain berkembang, kenapa harus aku yang sudah terlatih? Mungkin memang lebih efisien jika aku yang memegang peran itu, tapi Kak Minseok menginginkanku sebagai ketua panitia karena keberhasilan kakakku dulu." Baekhyun menelan kunyahannya dengan agak terpaksa, "Aku tidak mau menyandang jabatan itu hanya karena kakakku yang diakui, bukan aku."

Chanyeol memandangnya dari samping, berusaha memahami perasaan seorang adik yang tertutupi keberadaan kakaknya. "Kau selalu makan siang disini?" tanya Chanyeol basa basi, padahal dalam hati sudah tahu.

"Iya. Selain mencari udara, suasananya juga tenang. Aku tidak tahan berada di kantin yang super ramai. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kesini?"

"Oh, habis dari _vending machine_ ," ibu jarinya menunjuk arah lapangan kedua, "stok habis, jadi aku membelinya disana." Chanyeol memandang lekat Baekhyun, memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang lebih pribadi, "Kenapa kau tidak makan bersama teman? Maksudku, meskipun kau membutuhkan suasana tenang ataupun mencari udara segar, tidak selalu harus sendirian, kan?"

Baekhyun meremas bungkus roti dengan satu tangan dan menelan kunyahan terakhirnya. Ia menekuk kaki, merapat sampai dada dan menumpu dagu disana, "Aku tidak punya teman."

Suara gesekan dahan pohon di sekitar mereka terdengar lebih keras ketika angin kencang berhembus.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, "Teman sekelas?"

"Kau menyebutnya teman sekelas karena orang sekelas denganmu. Sama saja seperti kau menyebut teman-temanmu di sekolah dengan sebutan teman sekolah. Apa itu disebut teman? Kupikir teman memiliki definisi yang lebih dari itu."

Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksudnya dia tidak menganggap Chanyeol sebagai temannya, begitu? Cuma kenalan atau rekan kerja?

Oke, entah kenapa Chanyeol sakit hati.

"Baekhyun!"

Yang disebut namanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat ketua OSIS berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu, kau dan ketua panitia dicari oleh guru pembina."

Baekhyun berdiri, tas kecil di genggaman tangan, "Kenapa aku dicari juga? Aku kan bukan wakil ketua panitia."

Minseok menarik napas, "Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi kata Minra, dia membutuhkanmu dibandingkan wakilnya. Hanya menyampaikan laporan tentang pekerjaan kita saja kok, tapi Minra sepertinya harus bergantung padamu."

"Aku akan membantunya," Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk di undakan tangga, "duluan ya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Minseok pergi bersamaan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol merenung di undakan tangga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari berikutnya, ketika semua anggota mengerjakan kewajiban mereka masing-masing, Minra masuk ke ruangan dengan santai. Seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia terlambat datang.

"Semuanya, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" seru Minra.

Ketika semua orang memandangnya, Minra berjalan ke tengah ruangan, "Aku sedikit memikirkan hal ini dan meyimpulkan bahwa anggota panitia pelaksana harus menikmati festival juga. Maksudku, kita tidak bisa membuat orang lain menikmatinya jika kita sendiri tidak menikmatinya. Kita sedang dalam jadwal, dan aku yakin bekerja sama dengan kelas masing-masing itu penting juga untuk mempersiapkan pentas. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit meringankan pekerjaan panitia?"

Baekhyun menghentikan ketikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptop. Mengangkat wajah dan menatap ketua panitia tepat di mata. "Itu ide yang buruk, Minra. Dilihat dari manapun tetap begitu. Kita bekerja sekeras ini karena kita mempersiapkan penanggulangan jika terjadi kesalahan—"

"Jangan egois begitu, Baekhyun." sela Minra dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan merendahkan, "Biarkan orang lain menjadi pertimbangan juga. Apa kau tidak membantu kelasmu mempersiapkan pentas untuk festival, hm?" Minra bertanya dengan nada yang begitu menyalahkan pendapat Baekhyun.

Bahu Baekhyun menegang sesaat. Atmosfer tak mengenakkan muncul karena argumen mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang atau kalimat lain, Baekhyun memutus kontak mata dan melanjutkan tugasnya mengecek segala jadwal.

Minra tersenyum puas, menganggap bahwa kali ini adalah kemenangannya.

* * *

Seorang siswa meletakkan pekerjaan setengah selesai di samping laptop Baekhyun. "Tolong selesaikan yang ini," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan dokumen di samping laptopnya yang bertambah banyak dari sebelumnya. Beberapa seksi bidang menyerahkan begitu saja tugas yang baru selesai setengah kepadanya. Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Minseok menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen. "Mungkin seharusnya aku menjatuhkan ide Minra tadi. Sebagian anggota terlalu santai sampai mereka melempar tugasnya pada orang di sebelah mereka begitu saja. Maaf ya menambahkan dokumen lain, tapi tugasku juga sudah banyak dan kelas 3 tidak bisa terlalu dibebani dengan hal ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Yah, tidak masalah."

"Tapi jika memang tidak bisa, apa kau butuh tambahan rekan untuk membantu?" tanya Minseok memberi pilihan.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang ini secara keseluruhan, sebenarnya. Menjadi pengganti orang lain, tapi tanganku juga penuh dengan tanggung jawab sendiri. Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas laporan dan dokumen, tugasku sudah banyak."

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun, "Tapi sepertinya, Baekhyun lah yang mengerjakan hampir semuanya." Menatap cemas tumpukan dokumen di meja itu.

Baekhyun mendengarnya, ia menjawab tanpa ekspresi. "Lebih efisien seperti itu. Dibandingkan dibiarkan begitu saja menunda pekerjaan."

"Tapi itu semua akan segera hancur berantakan. Kau harus mengandalkan orang lain sebelum itu terjadi." Kalimat terakhir mencerminkan kekhawatiran Minseok.

"Aku akan membantu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengurus pengumpulan dan penyusunan informasi relawan." Ucap wakil ketua OSIS, Xi Luhan, dengan tiba-tiba dari sayap kiri. Ia mengangkat wajah dari layar laptop dan memandangi Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya berhenti mengetik, menandakan ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran itu. Minseok berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahunya. "Baekhyun, penting untuk mengandalkan orang lain. Bahkan Kak Joonmyeon juga melakukan itu pada saat-saat seperti ini."

Sunyi beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara, "Apa buruk untuk melakukan sesuatu sendiri? Kenapa orang yang bekerja keras, bahkan bekerja sendiri, harus ditolak seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Sunyi sejenak karena tidak ada yang tahu harus menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban apa.

"Ketua OSIS," panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Minseok, "Saat kau bermain _baseball_ , berapa banyak orang yang bermain denganmu?"

Minseok menautkan alisnya karena bingung kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu. "Satu tim sedikitnya sembilan orang... jadi kalau bermain sekitar delapanbelas orang, kan?"

"Itu benar, tapi aku sering main sendirian. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan masalah. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau saat ini aku bekerja sendirian."

Hening yang tidak mengenakkan muncul di ruangan yang berisi setengah anggota panitia. Atmosfer menyublim jadi padat, memberatkan semua pihak.

Baekhyun itu penyendiri. Chanyeol bisa membuktikannya, setiap ia bertemu atau berpapasan, Baekhyun selalu sendirian. Entah ketika dia membeli minum di _vending machine_ , atau makan siang, bahkan ketika pulang sekolah sekali pun tidak terlihat menyapa seseorang. Intinya, Baekhyun itu penyendiri dan sudah pasti lebih suka bekerja sendiri.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, Chanyeol memecah keheningan, "Seperti apa katamu, Kak Minseok, mengandalkan orang lain memang penting. Tapi, semua orang di sini sudah mengandalkan orang lain dengan segala keinginan yang mereka peroleh. Maksudku, orang-orang yang memindahkan pekerjaan mereka padaku juga disebut mengandalkan orang lain, kan?"

"Begitu?" sahut Baekhyun, "Artinya panitia bagian laporan dan dokumen juga sudah bekerja keras. Aku akan mengevaluasi kembali penugasan kerja. Selain itu, apa yang ketua OSIS dan wakilnya katakan masuk akal. Mengenai tawarannya, aku dengan senang hati menerima itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Minra masuk ke ruangan dengan temannya yang selalu mengikutinya, Min Seyoung.

Luhan menatap agak sinis ke arahnya. "Apa kau dari kelas, Minra?"

"Ah ya, aku membantu latihan pementasan kelasku tadi." Jawab ketua panitia dengan santai.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Minra, tolong tandatangani ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar laporan dan stempel padanya. "Aku memperbaiki masalah laporan ini sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Minra menempelkan stempelnya di tempat yang tertera, "Sebenarnya, aku akan menyerahkan stempel-ku. Jadi gunakan saja saat kau perlu. Apa ini bisa disebut penyerahan kuasa? Bukankah lebih mudah begitu?"

Semua orang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ini, stempelnya." Minra menyerahkannya ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyetujui hal ini sendiri mulai sekarang." Baekhyun kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

Minra menambahkan satu hal, "Dan juga, tolong perbaiki kesalahan pada beberapa laporan. Pasti ada di salah satu tumpukan dokumen di samping laptopmu itu. Baiklah, kerja bagus semuanya. Kalian boleh pulang."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memasukkan sebagian dokumen dan laptop ke dalam tasnya sedangkan sebagian lagi ia dekap dengan tangan karena tidak muat di dalam tas. Chanyeol ingin sekali membantu mengerjakan tugas Baekhyun, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya yang juga menumpuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari berikutnya, jam pelajaran pertama, Chanyeol mendatangi ruang rapat seperti biasa. Beberapa orang bekerja dengan serius, tapi jumlahnya berkurang dari kemarin. Dokumen evaluasi bertambah di atas meja Baekhyun yang masih kosong. Pemilik kursi itu belum datang. Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang masih menumpuk.

Di jam pelajaran kedua, Baekhyun masih tidak muncul juga. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa siswa itu akan datang. Chanyeol cemas tentu saja. Luhan di sebrang meja Chanyeol, bertanya kepada semua orang, "Dimana Baekhyun? Dia masih di kelas atau apa?"

Saling pandang sesaat dan menggeleng serempak, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Percayalah, aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama denganmu." Sahut Chanyeol.

Kemudian ketua OSIS masuk, membawa dokumen di tangannya. Ia menatap meja Baekhyun yang sudah ada tumpukan dokumen menunggu untuk dievaluasi dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Baekhyun sakit, dia mengambil izin satu hari." Pengumuman dari Minseok seolah mendengar petir di hari yang cerah.

Semuanya terkejut, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keterkejutan Chanyeol. Ia sampai tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen karena tersenggol sikunya.

"Karena Baekhyun tidak ada hari ini, kuharap kita bisa lebih bekerja keras untuk mengejar tenggat waktu." Lanjut Minseok sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Luhan berdiri, menghampiri kursi di sebelah Chanyeol yang kosong dan duduk di sana. Luhan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja. "Heh, responmu itu tidak kurang dramatis, ya? Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

Telinga Chanyeol memerah, "W-Wajar saja kan kalau aku mengkhawatirkan rekan kerjaku sendiri." Agak gugup di awal kalimat.

"Apa kau temannya Baekhyun? Kau bahkan menolongnya kemarin, memecahkan keheningan suram yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun." tanya Luhan penasaran.

Chanyeol merasa tertohok, faktanya dia tahu bahwa dia hanya dianggap rekan kerja oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Luhan beralih menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan tangan yang saling meremas di atas pangkuan. "Aku ini teman sekelas Baekhyun, kau tahu? Kelas 2-B. Dia selalu sendirian di kelasnya, hampir tak pernah kelihatan mengobrol dengan orang lain. Dia selalu membaca novel sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset-nya. Bahkan ketika istirahat pun ia pergi keluar kelas sendirian, aku tak sengaja pernah melihatnya memakan bekal sendirian di undakan tangga depan parkiran sepeda—"

"Maaf memotong ceritamu, tapi bukankah perwakilan setiap kelas diharuskan laki-laki dan perempuan? Lantas kenapa kau dan Baekhyun menjadi perwakilan?"

Luhan tertawa, "Bodoh, aku ini anggota OSIS, bukan perwakilan." Luhan mengubah tatapannya menjadi begitu serius, "jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Sampai mana tadi—nah, intinya, karena dia selalu sendirian kupikir dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang pantas disebut teman untuknya. Aku agak kaget dengan aksimu kemarin, memecah keheningan itu membantunya tahu. Tidak seorang pun melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya."

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku tahu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengelak. Apa kau penasaran dengannya, Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin menjadi temannya?"

 _Sangat_ —tapi dia tidak mengutarakannya terang-terangan. "Mungkin sedikit penasaran dengannya," jawab Chanyeol setengah-setengah.

Luhan menendang kakinya di bawah meja, "Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi temannya, aku punya jalan lain untuk mewujudkan itu. Baekhyun sepertinya kesepian tanpa teman, karena itu aku ingin menolongnya. Dibandingkan aku, mungkin jika kau yang mendekatinya akan lebih seru."

"Maksudnya aku ini barang percobaan untuk eksperimenmu?" protes Chanyeol.

Luhan pura-pura tak mendengar. "Baekhyun itu baik, jika tidak, mana mungkin ia mau membantu orang asing seperti Minra dan mengemban tugas itu sampai sekarang? Pasti dia sudah melempar kembali tugas Minra. Tapi dia itu baik sekali, makanya sering dimanfaatkan. Apa kau mau menolongnya? Cukup menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya sudah sangat berarti, pasti."

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik sebelum menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Aku ingin menolongnya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sepulang sekolah, kita ke kelasku, hanya sebentar." Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol, wakil ketua OSIS kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hah?"

.

* * *

...

Chanyeol menarik dan membuang napasnya berkali-kali. Entah meditasi menenangkan batin atau sudah refleks. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka, kenapa dia bisa berani datang ke sini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu alasannya.

Tapi sudah terlanjur, daripada putar balik lebih baik diteruskan.

Ia menatap bangunan tepat di depannya, jaraknya hanya dua blok dari rumahnya sendiri. Dengan beberapa map berisi dokumen dan laporan didekap di ketiaknya, Chanyeol membawa tugas Baekhyun. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati kemudian menekan tombol yang berfungsi sebagai bel di samping pagar besi cat hitam.

Chanyeol semakin ragu sendiri, kenapa juga ia mau menuruti saran Luhan untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun setelah wakil ketua OSIS itu memperlihatkan data siswa kelas yang berisi alamat rumah.

Sudah terlanjur.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ jadi, garis besarnya adalah, saya cuma mau buat cerita dimana Baekhyun yang penyendiri dan akhirnya Chanyeol jadi orang yang pertama kali ada buat dia. Ha.

klise, emang.

Masih school-life, seperti fic sebelum-sebelumnya. Ga bisa lepas dari setting itu, duh. Dengan tambahan OC, cuma buat karakter antagonis doang kok, nggak lebih. Niatnya sih dibuat dua atau tiga chapter, tapi kalau ada tambahan ide... mungkin bisa lebih.

Akhirnya lepas dari segala tugas belajar untuk UN (libur panjang, woosh), tapi malah stress gara2 mikirin hasilnya /curhat/

FYI, kenapa judulnya distance? nggak tahu, saya aja bingung mau kasih judul apa. Barangkali, Baekhyun yang tertutup membuat jarak sama orang-orang disekitarnya dan akhirnya menghapus jarak itu dan memutuskan untuk lebih terbuka. Gitu aja sih.

 **...**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 ** _review please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / **OOC** / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Figur anak lelaki yang tingginya sepinggang Chanyeol datang ke ruang tamu dengan nampan di tangan, tidak melupakan tata krama menyambut tamu. Nampan di atas meja, anak itu meletakkan gelas berisi teh ke hadapan tamunya.

"Minum dulu, kak."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa suara, ia melepas tasnya di punggung, dibiarkan menjadi sandarannya. "Jadi, kau adik Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan. Pasalnya, ketika dia datang tadi, bukan Baekhyun atau orang tuanya yang membukakan pintu. Tapi sosok anak lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Baekhyun dan sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

Anak lelaki dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu mengangguk. "Iya. Namaku, Kim Jongdae. Kakak temannya Kak Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sempat bingung untuk mengiyakan atau menyanggah dengan kalimat, _bukan kok cuma kenalan_. Tapi rasanya kurang sopan kalau mengatakan hal itu, sempat pula terlintas kalimat seperti, _rekan kerja panitia, cuma membawakan tugas, titip ya, aku pulang sekarang_ —kedengaran semakin tidak sopan. Dengan ragu-ragu iya menjawab, "Aku temannya kakakmu, Park Chanyeol. Bukan teman sekelas, rekan kerja sebagai anggota panitia."

"Ah ya, Kak Baekhyun kelihatan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi karena anggota panitia."

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekitar, tidak tahan untuk mengamati detail-detail asing seperti kebiasaanya. "Sendirian saja di rumah?"

Jongdae menggeleng, masih sambil tersenyum, "Kak Baekhyun ada di kamar."

"Cuma dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyit halus.

Senyum anak itu agak luntur, "Iya, cuma berdua. Orang tua bekerja di luar dan kakakku yang satu lagi sudah tidak tinggal disini. Keluarga _workaholic_ , sudah biasa kalau mereka tidak ada di rumah."

Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi Jongdae yang sedikit suram setelah mengatakannya. Berniat dalam hati mengubah topik tapi lidahnya mengkhianati. "Kakak yang kau maksud itu Joonmyeon? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini lagi?" dia menyinggung lagi.

"Oh, semenjak kuliah, Kak Joonmyeon memilih tinggal sendiri, belajar mandiri katanya. Menyewa tempat tinggal di dekat universitas."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Empatbelas tahun."

Chanyeol meraih gelasnya, meminum teh sambil memikirkan kenapa ada orang tua yang meninggalkan anak mereka meskipun sedang sakit dan memilih pekerjaan. Maksudnya, bisa saja kan salah satu dari mereka menetap di rumah untuk merawat Baekhyun. Bukan meninggalkannya dengan putra mereka satu lagi yang bahkan lebih muda dari Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sakit apa?"

"Kata kakak cuma kelelahan. Wajar sih, dari kemarin kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya." Jongdae meraih _remote AC_ dan menyalakannya.

Perasaan kesal datang lagi, tahu persis jika Minra tidak malas-malasan mengerjakan tugasnya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin kena imbas.

"Aku terkejut waktu tahu seseorang datang bertamu ke rumah. Setahuku, Kak Baekhyun tidak punya teman di sekolah."

Chanyeol menatapnya serius, "Itu tidak benar. Kakakmu punya teman kok. Wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah saja menjadi temannya, kakakmu baik dan bisa diandalkan, pasti dia punya teman meskipun sedikit."

Senyuman Jongdae kelihatan ragu, "Tidak apa, aku tahu persis pribadi kakakku. Yah, bisa jadi sikapnya yang tertutup itu adalah dampak dari keluarga sendiri."

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, kentara sekali ingin tahu sesuatu. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya, murni bentuk spontanitas ingin mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

Jongdae sendiri kelihatan semakin ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi ia menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, orang tua kami sibuk bekerja di luar kota atau kadang-kadang negara. Kak Joonmyeon jarang pulang ke rumah meskipun tahun lalu masih sering berkunjung akhir pekan. Ayah dan ibu akan pulang setidaknya sebulan sekali, kalau beruntung. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu terakhir pulang tiga bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Kak Joonmyeon lima bulan yang lalu."

Jongdae memainkan jemarinya, kelihatan tidak nyaman menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain. "Tahu tentang diskriminasi saudara kandung? Dimana anak sulung menjadi prioritas dan kebanggaan keluarga, anak bungsu yang paling banyak dilimpahkan kasih sayang dan dimanjakan. Kami tiga bersaudara, Kak Joonmyeon si sulung, aku si bungsu, dan Kak Baekhyun anak kedua. Apa yang biasanya terjadi dengan anak kedua? Hanya mendapatkan sisa-sisa dari anak sulung."

Ia sedikit menunduk, "Kak Joonmyeon itu pintar, hampir bisa segala hal, sudah pasti dibanggakan. Pada akhirnya Kak Baekhyun ditunjuk sebagai cerminannya, dilimpahkan beban seperti harus menandingi Kak Joonmyeon." suaranya memelan tanpa sadar, "Harus mengejar keberhasilannya atau terpaksa mengambil sisanya saja dan tidak dipandang."

Chanyeol tetap diam, menatapnya dengan serius, masih mendengarkan dengan baik. Mengerti dengan diskriminasi saudara kandung, meskipun dirinya sendiri hanya dua bersaudara. Asupan keinginannya untuk tahu lebih tentang Baekhyun terpenuhi sedikit demi sedikit.

Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol lurus, "Hal itu penting bagi pandangan masyarakat dan juga orang tua. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Kak Baekhyun yang seperti ini saja sudah sangat kusayangi. Aku memang senang kalau kakakku menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, tapi sosok kakak yang kuinginkan hanyalah dia yang selalu memperhatikanku."

"Dan Baekhyun memenuhi keinginanmu," celetuk Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk, senyum kembali di wajahnya, "Empat tahun yang lalu, aku pernah lari dari rumah karena aku benci datang kembali ke sebuah rumah kosong tanpa keluarga. Bukannya orang tuaku, malah Kak Baekhyun yang mencariku dan mengajakku kembali. Dan dia sudah pulang sebelumku sejak saat itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya untuk itu. Miskomunikasi dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, tapi dengan keberadaan Kak Baekhyun di rumah aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Tapi aku juga khawatir kalau tekanan keluarga yang dilimpahkan pada Kak Baekhyun mempengaruhi perilaku sosialnya di sekolah."

"Aku teman kakakmu, percayakan saja kakakmu padaku. Aku akan membantunya jika ia dalam kesulitan, pasti." Chanyeol mengikrarkan janji.

"Terima kasih, Kak Chanyeol." Wajah cerah si bungsu keluarga Kim sudah kembali.

Sikut Chanyeol tak sengaja menyenggol map yang dibawanya, ia hampir lupa dengan tujuan aslinya nekat datang ke rumah Baekhyun. "Oh ya, aku datang untuk menjenguknya sekalian memberikan beberapa dokumen."

Jongdae menunjuk tangga dengan ibu jari, "Perlu kupanggilkan kakak kesini?"

"Ah," Chanyeol tidak yakin untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti? "mungkin kutitipkan padamu saja—"

"Katanya mau menjenguk? Kok tidak bertemu orangnya?" Jongdae mengajukan pertanyaan normal. Yang entah kenapa langsung menohok. Mungkin karena situasi.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kakak ke kamar Kak Baekhyun saja," usul Jongdae sambil berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, nanti menganggu istirahatnya—"

"Perlu. Kak Baekhyun tidak mungkin tidur jam segini, ayo kuantar ke atas."

Chanyeol menghela napas, menyerah dengan argumennya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan sisa teh yang tak sampai setengah gelas. Kemudian menggenggam map dan meninggalkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Mengikuti langkah Jongdae yang menuntunnya ke lantai dua.

Jongdae mengetuk pelan pintu di hadapannya, "Kak? Ada tamu, teman kakak."

Tidak ada sahutan, tapi pintu bercat putih di hadapan mereka terbuka perlahan. Baekhyun muncul di celah kecil pintu yang dibukanya, memperlihatkan wajah agak pucatnya yang kelihatan bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku di belakang Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar.

Ia memiringkan tubuh, membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Oh, ternyata kau. Masuklah."

Jongdae mendorong punggung Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, memaksanya bergerak. Apa daya mau mendorong bahu tapi tinggi badannya tak mumpuni. "Kak Chanyeol mengobrol saja didalam," kepalanya dimiringkan sampai terlihat dari pinggang tamu, menatap Baekhyun, "perlu kubawakan makanan, kak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya tidak. Terima kasih, Jongdae." Jongdae mengangguk dan Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. "Duduk saja, Yeol. Tarik kursi belajar itu." Ucapnya sambil melangkah kembali ke ranjang dan duduk bersandar dengan kaki diluruskan. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Mata Chanyeol menangkap laptop yang menyala disisi Baekhyun dan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja belajar. Tumpukan kertas diujung ranjang Baekhyun sedikit menarik pandangannya. "Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Membaik, besok bisa masuk sekolah. Kau membesarkan sesuatu hanya karena izin satu hari." Baekhyun memangku laptopnya, kembali mengerjakan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Kurang sopan memang, mengabaikan tamu seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Apa kau benar-benar kelelahan? Maksudku, sekarang saja wajahmu masih agak pucat."

"Sedikit, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

Mata Chanyeol masih menatap tumpukan kertas—yang sudah pasti dokumen yang sedang dievaluasi oleh Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas, "Kupikir memang itu permasalahannya. Kau tidak perlu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak melirik sama sekali, fokus sepenuhnya pada layar laptop. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya membuatnya jadi lebih efisien, semua dokumen ini akan selesai pada waktunya. Aku tetap mengerjakannya meskipun aku tidak masuk sekolah, jadi tidak banyak penundaan—"

"Itu jelas-jelas salah." Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya secara spontan, "Aku ini sebenarnya sedikit marah padamu, tahu." Baekhyun meliriknya, meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Mengandalkan seseorang, saling membantu, dan saling mendukung. Pernah dengar itu? Hal itu membuat pekerjaan lebih mudah."

Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain, "Itu hanya idealistis. Faktanya seseorang selalu dijadikan andalan. Sederhana saja, ambil contoh nyata ketika ada tugas kelompok. Siapa yang mengerjakan tugasnya, siapa yang bermain-main, siapa yang tidak peduli, kenyataan lebih kejam."

Chanyeol menatapnya lurus kali ini, benar-benar serius, "Kalau kau tidak bisa semudah itu percaya pada orang lain, bagaimana dengan mengandalkanku? Bukan seseorang maupun semua orang, hanya aku." suaranya terdengar tegas, "kita teman, kan? Terserah kau sebenarnya mau menganggapku apa, rekan kerja sekalipun tidak masalah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu."

"..." Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. Pergerakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ juga terhenti.

Chanyeol menghela napas, menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyerahkan dokumen pada Baekhyun, "Tambahan laporan untuk dievaluasi, maaf membebani. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kalimat _final_ sudah diucapkan, Chanyeol berdiri dan menempatkan kembali kursi yang didudukinya ke tempat semula.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan laptop di atas pangkuan, beralih mendahului Chanyeol ke pintu kamarnya. "Aku antar ke depan," katanya tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya di atas sofa. Ia memakai sepatunya di teras rumah keluarga Kim. Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Jongdae tidak kelihatan, mungkin berada di kamarnya. Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan bahunya disentuh, menjadi tumpuan telapak tangan Baekhyun. Bahunya menegang seketika.

"Chanyeol,"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan aktivitasnya mengikat tali sepatu dan menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar ragu, "Ya?"

"Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi, tapi aku pasti akan mengandalkanmu nanti. Jadi," tanpa sadar tangannya sedikit meremas bahu Chanyeol, "terima kasih—atas tawaran dan perhatianmu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ia memiringkan badan, menangkap tangan Baekhyun sebelum terangkat dari bahunya, menjabatnya cukup erat. Baekhyun agak terkejut karenanya. "Terima kasih kembali karena sudah mau mempercayaiku." Chanyeol melepaskan jabatannya dan beralih mengikat tali sepatu dengan cepat. Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuh, diam-diam meremas kedua tangan sendiri dibaliknya.

Chanyeol baru melangkah keluar gerbang dan seketika berbalik, "Satu lagi, tadi ketua OSIS memberitahu bahwa besok akan diadakan rapat penentuan slogan festival. Kau harus ada disana supaya Minra tidak kerepotan, kau jauh lebih baik ketika memimpin rapat."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, heran, "Jadi kau sudah mulai peduli dengan Minra?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Perhatikan kalimatnya, itu pujian untukmu, tahu." genggamannya mengerat pada tali tas, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun."

"Sampai jumpa." Kalimat datar, tanpa lambaian tangan. Persis dengan perpisahan saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi sambil berkata, "Ketika mengucapkan salam perpisahan maupun pertemuan, seharusnya kau melambaikan tanganmu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Secara refleks menatap telapak tangan kanannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Ruang panitia sudah ramai ketika bel pulang berdering. Semuanya datang tepat waktu untuk menghadiri rapat. Permasalahannya, rapat tidak juga dimulai karena mereka sibuk mengobrol dengan teman disampingnya. Chanyeol memainkan pensil, memutarnya diatas meja tanpa minat. Luhan meniup poni rambutnya dengan asal, melipat tangan, posenya ketika sedang bosan sekaligus kesal. Baekhyun membaca kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dengan kalem, normal seperti biasa. Dan Minseok melirik ketua panitia yang tak juga memulai rapat, malahan terlihat sibuk mengobrol.

Ketua OSIS agaknya menyadari bahwa rapat tidak bisa lebih terlambat lagi dari ini, ia membuka mulut, "Semuanya sudah disini, Minra." menyinggung dengan nada biasa, berusaha tidak terdengar kesal.

Minra menoleh, "Ah, ya." ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen. "Baekhyun," panggilnya, memberi kode untuk memulai rapat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya, ia melirik Minra sebentar dengan agak bingung, "Hah?" ucapan refleks sebelum menyadari kalau Minra memintanya membuka rapat. Ia memandang anggota panitia, "Mari kita mulai rapatnya. Agenda hari ini, seperti yang kalian dengar dari ketua OSIS yaitu penentuan slogan festival budaya."

Sekretaris panitia yang duduk disebelah wakil panitia berdiri, menuju papan tulis di belakangnya untuk menuliskan beberapa ide yang sudah diterimanya.

' _Kerja Keras dan Kemenangan.'_

Chanyeol memberi tatapan tak nyaman, _serius, masa iya slogannya begitu?_

' _Festival budaya, Sing a Song!'_

Tatapannya menjadi semakin mengejek, _itu tidak bagus_.

' _Tak goyah :)'_

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan tangan di atas meja selama beberapa detik. _Ayolah, serius sedikit, siapa yang mengusulkan slogan semacam itu?!_

' _ONE FOR ALL'_

"Oh, itu lumayan." Celetuk Luhan.

Chanyeol menatapnya, memberi isyarat bahwa slogan itu kedengaran seperti orang yang tidak mau rugi. Satu untuk semua, dasar _nggak_ modal. Luhan mengabaikan tatapannya.

Minra berdiri dari kursinya, "Selanjutnya usulan dariku dan wakil ketua panitia." Ia mengatakannya dengan percaya diri. Spidol hitam berdecit ketika bergerak menyentuh papan tulis.

' _Semuanya bekerja sama.'_

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, "Terdengar tidak realistis." Ucapannya terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Karena secara tidak sengaja ia berbicara saat semuanya diam.

Minra menatapnya, "Kenapa? Seaneh itukah?"

Semua anggota menatap Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertasnya. "Tidak juga." Chanyeol menjawab setengah hati.

Minra duduk kembali di kursinya, "Jika kau tidak suka, tunjukkan yang lebih bagus." Nadanya terdengar merendahkan.

Chanyeol menuliskan sederet hangul di atas kertas. Ia memperlihatkannya ke seluruh anggota. Kemudian angkat bicara, "Bagaimana kalau 'Orang: Festival budaya dimana jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, satu sisi hanya bersantai'?"

Napas yang tercekat hampir terjadi bersamaan seketika. Minra menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis, keterkejutan yang nampak jelas. Semua orang menatapnya tak percaya, secara tidak langsung sebagian besar dari mereka merasa tersinggung. Kecuali Baekhyun yang bertahan dengan wajah tanpa minatnya. "Berikan alasannya, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun.

"Yah, mereka bilang karakter manusia adalah saling mendukung, tapi satu sisi hanya bersandar pada yang lain. Itulah konsep sebenarnya, maka dari itu kupikir akan cocok menjadi slogan festival budaya yang dicerminkan dari anggota panitia sendiri." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku korban disini, sebagai panitia yang mengurus bagian laporan dan dokumen, aku disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan _mereka_. Bukan bermaksud menimbulkan salah paham, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang menghambatku sampai saat ini. Jadi apa yang dimaksud dengan ketua kita 'bekerja sama'?"

Perhatian semuanya teralih menatap Minra yang menatap Chanyeol tak percaya karena tersinggung berat dengan ucapannya. Antara kesal dan malu karena dirinya dipojokkan. Perhatiannya teralih ketika mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan tepat disampingnya. Baekhyun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kertas, bahunya bergetar naik turun. Benar-benar kelihatan sedang tertawa meskipun ditutupi. Chanyeol menatapnya, antara takjub dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Ini hal baru setelah berminggu-minggu hanya melihat wajah sedatar talenan.

Bahu Baekhyun berhenti bergetar, ia menarik napas dan melepaskan kertas yang digenggamnya. "Chanyeol," ia tersenyum tipis, kelihatan masih ingin tertawa, "ditolak."

Oh, yah, Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Dia sudah mengutarakan kekesalannya. Juga mendapatkan bonus Baekhyun yang tertawa dan tersenyum karena protesnya. Wajah Baekhyun kembali datar dan menatap Minra, "Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapatkan ide yang cocok. Hentikan rapat sekarang dan lanjutkan dilain waktu, membuang hari pada hal seperti ini tidak berguna."

Minra ingin menentangnya, "Tapi kan—"

"Kita akan memikirkan dan memutuskannya besok." Tatapannya beralih pada seluruh anggota, "juga, untuk pekerjaan yang tersisa, kita dapat menutupi waktu yang terbuang jika kita semua datang setiap hari." kalimat terakhirnya terdengar jelas menyetujui protes Chanyeol tadi, "benar, kan?" ia melirik Minra.

"I-Itu benar." Minra tergagap, "baiklah, harap datang mulai besok dan seterusnya. Kerja bagus, semuanya."

Rapat diakhiri, semuanya keluar ruangan dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan menunduk. Sebagian besar dari mereka merasa malu karena sempat disinggung. Chanyeol keluar terakhir dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding lorong. "Kau tak masalah dengan itu?"

"Dengan apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kupikir kau harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka. Meskipun kau sudah menegaskan tadi, tapi mayoritas anggota benar-benar tersinggung. Akan buruk jika mereka mencapmu sebagai musuh."

Chanyeol melempar pandangan keluar jendela sebelum beralih menatap lawan bicaranya lagi, "Kupikir itu tidak masalah. Mereka tidak akan berubah jika tidak disadarkan dari awal."

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis, "Untuk?"

"Protesmu juga membantuku, kau tahu. Pekerjaanku besok akan lebih ringan dibandingkan hari lalu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lagi. Dan itu sudah cukup menyilaukan mata Chanyeol, sebenarnya.

Chanyeol membelok ke lorong yang menuju parkiran sepeda, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun memutar badan, sepenuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Hm," perhatian Chanyeol tertuju sepenuhnya pada tangan kanan Baekhyun yang terangkat sebahu dengan ragu-ragu, sempat jeda beberapa detik, ia kelihatan meyakinkan diri sendiri, "sampai jumpa, besok." diucapkan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Ya, sampai jumpa besok." Dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tulisan sudah meraup sebagian besar ruang di papan tulis sebelum bel masuk berdering. Minseok dan Luhan yang menuliskannya dengan sepenuh hati, Baekhyun juga menulis karena dipaksa mereka berdua, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya dengan minat. Tulisan itu menarik perhatian sampai rapat dimulai.

"Ini akan menjadi slogan kita tahun ini." jelas Baekhyun ketika rapat berlangsung.

' _We Are One'_

Tambahan informasi, Minseok yang menulis ' _we',_ Luhan menulis ' _are'_ , dan Baekhyun menulis ' _one'._ Seluruh anggota mengangguk setuju. Meskipun slogan itu juga memiliki arti yang sama dengan usulan Minra kemarin, tapi semuanya lebih setuju dengan usulan baru. Sesuai dengan kondisi panitia, mereka yang terjebak tenggat waktu bersama, mereka yang mulai berusaha bersama, tidak ada lagi yang membuang waktu dengan bersantai dan melempar tugas.

"Minra, kita harus menempatkan slogan ini dimateri kita." Ucap Baekhyun meminta konfirmasi.

"Ya, baiklah, lakukan sekarang." Kata Minra.

"Cepat kita tempelkan poster ini," seksi periklanan sibuk menempel selebaran di mading setiap lorong.

"Kita butuh dana lebih, cari sponsor lain yang mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Berikan laporannya," manajemen sukarelawan pun sibuk mengetik ini itu sambil mengoper kertas-kertas penting.

"Kami selesai meng- _upload_ versi uji coba website, Baekhyun." siswi dari seksi periklanan melapor pada Baekhyun.

"Dimengerti," Baekhyun menoleh pada Minra yang duduk diam disampingnya, "aku butuh konfirmasimu, ketua panitia."

Minra menoleh, "Oh, ya, silahkan lakukan."

Baekhyun menatap sekretaris panitia, "Beralih menyelesaikan susunan jadwal acara pada hari H."

"Baiklah."

Minra menatap lagi ke seluruh ruangan, memandangi anggota yang sibuk berdiskusi ataupun mengetik laporan. Kelihatan melamun seperti merenungkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa rendah.

"Ketua panitia, ada orang luar yang akan berpartisipasi. Ini juga menjadi tambahan sukarelawan yang kita butuhkan." Minseok membuka pintu ruangan. Kelihatan habis menjemput seseorang. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan aura yang berwibawa tinggi. Perhatian semua anggota tertuju sepenuhnya pada tamu, ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat. Tak terkecuali, bahkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang berhenti mengetik itu justru melesetkan pandangannya dari tamu kepada ekspresi asing Baekhyun.

Genggaman Baekhyun mengerat pada laporan yang baru saja ia evaluasi. Sedikit membuat kertas itu berkerut karena terlalu erat. Matanya yang sipit kelihatan melebar terkejut. "Kakak?"

Chanyeol memandang tamu lagi dengan lebih terkejut. Tunggu sebentar, tadi Baekhyun memanggilnya apa?

"Hai, Baekhyun." senyum sopan ditampilkan oleh tamu mereka.

 _Lima bulan tidak bertemu dan hanya mengatakan hai?!_ –ini _inner_ Chanyeol sebenarnya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah ingatanku masih baik, aku masih mengingat ulang tahun sekolah lamaku. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk berpartisipasi." Joonmyeon masih tersenyum, tatapan seratus persen mengarah pada adiknya. Dia dan Minseok berjalan ke depan meja Baekhyun.

"Kak Joonmyeon jadi bagian sebuah band saat dia masih kelas tiga disini." Ucap Minseok sedikit bersemangat.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, menunjukkan kesopanan dengan tidak bicara sambil duduk. "Aku tahu itu. Dia kakakku, tidak mungkin hal itu tidak kuketahui." suara datarnya terdengar agak ketus.

Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Minseok. "Oh, ayolah, Minseok. Kami hanya bermain-main saja, menyalurkan hobi." Ia beralih mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, "Dan, Baekhyun, aku ingin melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk adikku yang berharga."

Baekhyun menepis tangan itu dari bahunya, begitu halus sampai tidak ada yang bisa menebak apakah itu kesengajaan atau bukan. Joonmyeon refleks melepaskannya dan mundur selangkah karena tidak menyangka akan tindakan adiknya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, "Terserah kau. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan hal ini."

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon kelihatan lebih terkejut dengan pengakuan itu, "kupikir kau ketua panitianya. Lalu siapa yang menjadi ketua panitia?" tatapannya jatuh pada siswi disebelah Baekhyun.

"Dia ketuanya," ucap Minseok.

Minra berdiri dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, "Aku Lee Minra."

Tatapan Joonmyeon mengarah pada meja ketua panitia yang bersih dari dokumen apapun. Meja Minra tidak terdapat laptop ataupun dokumen yang harus dievaluasinya. Benar-benar kosong karena tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia beralih pada meja Baekhyun yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, map, dan laptop yang menyala. Ia menatap Minra dengan tambahan intimidasi, "Jadi ketua panitia pelaksana tidak mengerjakan tugas apapun." Sindirnya.

Minra masih menunduk, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya karena dikomentari seperti itu.

"Kesampingkan hal itu, aku ada permintaan." Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh wibawa lagi, "aku ingin berpartisipasi dalam festival. Anggaplah sebagai tim sukarelawan tambahan. Tapi Baekhyun menolakku. Padahal aku jauh-jauh datang dari universitasku langsung kesini."

Minra mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Baekhyun yang membuang muka. Ia tersenyum, merasa kembali bisa mendapatkan perhatian lebih, "Tentu saja boleh. Kami juga masih kekurangan tim sukarelawan."

Baekhyun duduk kembali sambil melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa berkata apapun. Joonmyeon menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum, "Apa aku bisa membantumu, Baekhyun? Aku sudah menjadi _orang dalam_ sekarang, selain menunggu jadwal urutanku untuk festival, aku bisa membantumu selagi disini."

"Kalau kakak tidak ada urusan lagi disini, kenapa tidak segera pergi saja?" ucap Baekhyun kalem.

Joonmyeon menumpukan tangannya di atas meja Baekhyun. "Jahat sekali, kesannya seperti mengusir kalau saja aku ini orang yang mudah tersinggung."

Baekhyun menatap lurus pada layar laptop. "Aku serius. Bukankah kakak sibuk mempersiapkan sidang skripsi? Jangan membuang waktu disini."

"Perhatian sekali. Aku baik-baik saja berada disini, masih ada waktu lain karena sekarang aku hanya ingin membantumu. Skripsi bisa kuselesaikan nanti dengan mudah, aku ini pintar, kan." Joonmyeon belum menyerah mengalahkan argumen adiknya.

"Kakak bisa melihat-lihat pekerjaan yang lain karena aku bisa menyelesaikan bagianku sendiri." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan acuh.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mafhum. "Dimana bagian yang mengurus laporan dan dokumen? Aku ingin melihatnya untuk membantu mengevaluasi."

Minra mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol, "Disana."

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, berdiri di samping kursi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan dilipat. "Wah, pekerjaan berat. Dokumennya banyak sekali." Ia melirik tumpukan map di samping laptop.

Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, "Sudah menjadi tugasku, kan." Ia melanjutkan mengetik dan kembali berhenti ketika setumpuk kertas diletakkan di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun berdiri disisi satunya, "Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan dokumen mengenai slogan serta notulennya. Beritahu setiap kelompok yang berpartisipasi dengan slogan kita lewat pesan singkat. Oh, juga kumpulkan semua aplikasi perencanaannya dan _upload_ ke server. Aku ingin semuanya selesai hari ini."

"Kau tidak serius, kan? Harus hari ini?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot _'tega-teganya melakukan hal ini padaku'._

Baekhyun menatap jam digital di pergelangan tangannya, "Tenggat waktu yang kau miliki adalah lusa, lebih efisien diselesaikan sekarang supaya besok bisa mengumpulkan laporan yang tersisa."

"Aku tahu saranmu itu memang bagus, tapi kan—"

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Suara datar memotongnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang ingin melanjutkan omongan, ia hampir tak percaya dengan kalimat yang diluncurkan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali, "Apa tadi?" tanyanya, ingin mendengar ulang pernyataan itu.

Baekhyun menghadapnya, senyum tipis terlihat meskipun Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun ragu untuk melakukannya. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Chanyeol."

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyanggupi tugas itu. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Percayakan padaku." Ia tersenyum.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Chanyeol nyaris melupakan Joonmyeon yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh hawa intimidasi.

"Tadi Baekhyun memanggilmu apa?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, aku menanyakan siapa namamu." Lebih seperti menitah daripada bertanya. Senyum penuh wibawanya hilang, raut wajah itu kelihatan tegas.

"Park Chanyeol."

Joonmyeon menyipitkan mata, tidak mengurangi hawa mengintimidasinya yang justru semakin kuat. "Aku menandaimu. Apa kau teman Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, maksudnya menandai itu apa?

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi terserah Baekhyun menganggapku apa." Jawaban yang seratus persen jujur.

Senyum ramah Joonmyeon kembali seketika, "Ah ya, itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal. Tapi aku tetap menandaimu. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengandalkan orang lain sebelumnya, aku curiga kalau kalian menyebut bukan teman."

Oh.

Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Dasar kakak protektif. "Maaf, aku harus melanjutkan tugasku."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Tentu, lakukan saja tugasmu. Aku mau melihat pekerjaan yang lain." Kemudian pergi ke seksi periklanan yang sedang membahas poster. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, bertanya-tanya seperti apa sifat asli kakaknya Baekhyun itu. Si sulung dari keluarga Kim memiliki aura yang lebih berat dibandingkan Baekhyun, menunjukkan betapa berpengaruhnya ia bagi semua orang. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu ada apa diantara Joonmyeon dengan Baekhyun, tapi kelihatannya persaudaraan mereka tidak berjalan baik. Dia memang tahu permasalahan inti, tapi sikap Baekhyun pada kakaknya kelihatan samar.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menenteng map di tangan kiri dan menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan. Ponsel menempel di telinga, layar aktif dalam mode telepon.

"Sudah kubilang _deadline_ -nya hari ini!" Chanyeol berseru, setengah frustasi. Dia harus segera melaporkan semua dokumen tetapi seksi periklanan belum menyerahkan semua laporan. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sedikit tersapu map yang digenggamnya, "Memangnya belum diketik sama sekali? Pasti sudah kan sekalipun itu baru setengah dokumen? Pokoknya kutunggu, tidak boleh lewat dari bel pulang sekolah atau aku akan—" kalimat dramatisnya terpotong hanya untuk merunduk karena seorang siswa lewat memikul papan kayu sebesar spanduk di bahu.

Gila. Itu papan buat apaan. Ini persiapan festival atau persiapan perang Indonesia-Belanda?

"—atau aku akan dibunuh oleh Baekhyun. Dia sudah menanyakan kesiapan dokumen, tahu!" sambung Chanyeol.

Siswa yang menjadi kuli papan kayu dadakan itu menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol dan meminta maaf karena menganggu jalannya. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Iya, bukan masalah. Udah jangan toleh sana-sini, nanti papannya kena orang lain—"

Bugh.

Ada korban lain yang kepalanya tersambar. Ruang kesehatan ada orang tidak ya, kasihan tuh muncul pasien dadakan. Lagian itu papan segede spanduk buat apaan coba. _Nabokin_ orang? Chanyeol segera pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Di ujung lorong, ia hampir menabrak orang yang langsung memegang kedua bahunya untuk menahan jarak.

"Eits, eits, oh Chanyeol." Luhan memutar badannya dan melepas tangannya, "Ah ya, kau lihat Baekhyun, tidak? Dia diminta membantu panitia disana yang sedang menata panggung."

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan ponselnya, beralih menatap Luhan sambil memasukkan ponsel dalam saku celana. "Tidak. Sejak pagi tidak kelihatan memangnya?"

"Kalau aku melihatnya, tidak mungkin aku bertanya." Luhan melirik map yang didekap Chanyeol, "Kelihatannya kau tidak sibuk-sibuk amat. Tolong carikan dia, ya."

"Kenapa jadi aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku juga harus mengejar waktu dengan laporan lain, tahu. Seksi periklanan sudah telat dari jadwal—"

"Itu tidak sibuk, kok." Sela Luhan cepat-cepat, "Aku cuma memintamu mencari Baekhyun, bukan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Sudah ya, kuserahkan padamu. Aku harus membantu anggota OSIS lain." Kemudian pergi, menghilang di antara kepala-kepala yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol menghela napas, pasrah. Ia nyaris tak perlu berpikir untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang mulai dihapal. Tangga dekat parkiran sepeda. Biasanya Baekhyun menyendiri disana kan.

.

Pada hari H, lorong sekolah kelihatan sepi. Semua murid berada di aula khusus yang disulap menjadi auditorium dengan banyak kursi lipat dan panggung yang bisa dibilang ukurannya tidak kecil. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik panggung, berada di jalan orang-orang yang akan naik dan turun dari panggung. Ia menggunakan _walkie walkie headset_ untuk memberi pengarahan pada anggota panitia.

"Ini Baekhyun. Aku ada pesan untuk semuanya. Kita tetap pada jadwal, jika ada masalah, tolong langsung kabari."

 _[Pencahayaan tak ada masalah.]_

 _[Disini sistem PA. Tak ada masalah.]_

 _[Para pemain di ruang ganti sedang terburu-buru, tapi mereka bisa tepat waktu.]_

"Dimengerti. Bersiaga sampai aku beri isyarat." Baekhyun menatap pencahayaan panggung yang dibuat redup. "Bagian pemberi tanda, tinggal berapa detik lagi?"

 _[Lima detik lagi.]_

Baekhyun menatap MC yaitu ketua OSIS yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Memberi isyarat untuk segera ke atas panggung. Tepat setelah Minseok berada ditempatnya, lampu menyala seluruhnya. Memberikan kata pembuka dan menyerukan slogan bersama dengan semua penonton. _Opening_ diberikan, klub _cheerleaders_ dan tari lainnya menyusul datang ke atas panggung sementara Minseok kembali ke belakang.

Baekhyun mengangguk menatapnya, "Ketua Minra, dimohon bersiap untuk memberikan kata sambutan."

Minra berdiri di samping Baekhyun, wajahnya kelihatan tegang.

Ketika _opening_ berakhir, Minseok kembali ke panggung. "Selanjutnya, kata-kata dari ketua panitia festival budaya." Minseok berdiri ke sudut panggung sementara Minra berjalan ke tengah. Gadis itu menarik napas, "Aku—" kalimatnya terhenti, entah karena luapan gugup atau apa. _Mic_ yang dipegangnya berdengung karena hembusan napas. Seperti lupa dengan dialognya, ia merogoh saku, berniat membaca kertas petunjuk. Tapi karena tangannya bergetar, kertas itu jatuh ke lantai panggung. Beberapa hadirin tertawa melihatnya. Minra membungkuk, mengambil kertasnya yang terjatuh dengan gerakan kaku.

Bagian pemberi tanda yang tersebar didekat panggung, salah satunya adalah Chanyeol, melihat jam tangannya dengan gusar. "Dia membuang waktu," gumamnya pelan meskipun suaranya terdengar masuk _walkie talkie_. Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan tangan untuk Minra agar berpindah tempat atau setidaknya melakukan penyambutan dengan lebih cepat. Tapi Minra berdiam diri di tempatnya, tidak melihat tanda.

 _[Chanyeol. Beri dia isyarat sekarang juga.]_

Suara Baekhyun terdengar memberi titah. Chanyeol menyentuh _mic_ kecil di ujung _headset_ -nya. "Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihatku."

Baekhyun mengintip lagi ke arah hadirin. Mencari keberadaan bagian pemberi tanda. "Lakukan isyarat lagi, gunakan kode untuk mempercepat penyambutannya dengan memotong beberapa kalimat yang tidak penting. Kau dimana, sih? Ditempat penonton?"

 _[Jangan mengejekku. Kau sebenarnya bisa melihatku dari posisimu, kan?]_

Baekhyun menahan tawa, "Aku tidak mengejekmu. Jika kau yang merasa, ya jangan salahkan aku."

 _[Eh ya, Baekhyun. Semua orang bisa mendengarmu.]_

Suara Luhan terdengar. Baekhyun sontak berdehem pelan, lupa jika ia tersambung dengan seluruh bagian. Suaranya kembali ke frekuensi datar, "Kita akan mengubah jadwal, pikirkan itu. Hanya dimundurkan beberapa menit, beritahu pemain yang ada di ruang ganti."

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Ahem /tes suara/ Halo *ditenggelemin di laut oleh fandom*

Iya maaf, saya tau kesalahan saya, telat banget kan updatenya. Jadi gini, boleh curhat kan?

Jujur, saya tadinya bermasalah sama modem, trus ga ada internet buat update cerita. Saya juga males kalo ngetik lewat hape, jadi vakum dulu sampai berbulan-bulan. Giliran udah punya modem, kena internet sehat, sakit kokoro :') trus udah apdet setengah jalan kena wb, and then ditambah sibuk urusan rl. Ini aja sebuah keajaiban saya bisa buka akun ini tanpa lupa password hehe /ditabok

sekali lagi mau minta maaf, kali aja ada yg nungguin ini cerita update. Fix, dengan apdetan ini, saya mulai aktif lagi :D

btw makasih, saya terharu liat review kalian semua :""""" maaf gabisa ngetik satu2 penname kalian hehe, saya tulus ngucapin makasih :)

 **...**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol sedang mengambil foto keadaan lorong sekolah yang ramai untuk dokumentasi. Berlutut di samping pot tanaman untuk mencari posisi yang pas, sudah menekan _shutter_ ketika seseorang yang tidak asing ikut terfoto. Chanyeol menjauhkan kamera dari pandangannya, melihat orang itu secara langsung tanpa terhalangi lensa kamera. Sontak ia tersenyum mengingat siapa itu.

"Hai, Jongdae. Kau datang untuk melihat Baekhyun?"

Adik satu-satunya Baekhyun itu masih mengenakan seragam SMP-nya. "Hai, Kak Chanyeol." Berlari pelan dengan senyuman manis mendekati tempat Chanyeol berdiri, "Iya, aku datang kesini untuk melihatmu dan kakakku."

Chanyeol terharu. "Baru pulang sekolah atau membolos pelajaran?" tidak pantas Chanyeol mencurigai hal itu, padahal jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu siang lewat sepuluh menit.

Jongdae nyengir, "Pulang sekolah kok. Bel jam satu siang dan menempuh perjalanan sepuluh menit sampai kesini. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin nekat membolos, bisa dihukum Kak Baekhyun dua hari dua malam tuh."

"Lama _banget_ , hukuman apa memangnya?" Chanyeol terang-terangan ingin tahu.

"Didiami Kak Baekhyun. Benar-benar diacuhkan, tidak diajak bicara, diurus pun tidak. Kak Baekhyun benar-benar pintar, hal itu lebih ampuh daripada menceramahiku. Soalnya aku paling tidak suka diabaikan oleh kakakku sendiri." Jongdae memperhatikan sekitar, "Kakak lihat Kak Baekhyun, tidak?"

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya sibuk mendata perwakilan kelas yang akan tampil. Kalau mau, aku bisa menemanimu untuk mencarinya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya kalau dia sesibuk itu." Matanya menangkap sebuah pita merah yang dikaitkan dengan peniti di lengan kanan atas seragam Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sambil menunjuknya, "Kakak sedang bekerja ya? Ditugaskan apa?"

Chanyeol melihat pita merahnya sekilas, "Iya. Cuma ditugaskan mengambil gambar untuk dokumentasi." Ia mengangkat kameranya, "Mau lihat hasil fotomu tadi?"

Jongdae mengernyit, "Apa? Fotoku?"

"Tadi kau berdiri di posisi yang dijangkau lensa kamera." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia membuka hasil fotonya, "Kelihatan bagus kok. Natural." cengiran jenakanya muncul, "Seperti anak SMP yang kesasar di SMA."

Jongdae memukul pinggangnya main-main, apa daya mau memukul bahu tapi tinggi badannya tak mumpuni—sudah jangan dibahas. "Jangan mengejekku!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Iya, iya, ampun, jangan cemberut begitu dong." Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, "Hei, apa kau tahu kalau kakakmu yang satu lagi ada—"

"Jongdae?"

Orang yang disebut menoleh dan berjalan cepat ke depan sebelum memeluk Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Ia menjauhkan diri meskipun kedua tangannya masih memeluk, "Hai, kak. Aku datang untuk melihatmu. Apa kakak sibuk?"

Chanyeol menatap dua saudara itu. Tidak ingin merusak momen dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Jongdae dengan akrab, tidak kelihatan kaku sama sekali. Bentuk afeksi kakak kepada adiknya. Lengan kanannya mendekap papan jalan. "Kau datang sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, repot kalau datang bersama orang lain."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, "Yaaah, siapa tahu. Soalnya kan aneh saja kau tiba-tiba datang kesini sendirian. Tidak malu jadi pusat perhatian kakak kelas karena seragammu beda sendiri?"

Jongdae menepis lengan Baekhyun, "Jahat! Padahal aku datang kesini untuk melihat kakak. Seharusnya Kak Baekhyun memujiku karna aku berhasil datang kesini tanpa kesasar."

Baekhyun menarik sebelah pipi adiknya, "Jangan ngambek. Ayo ke auditorium. Kau mau melihat pentas juga, kan?" Jongdae mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun merangkulnya kembali, matanya menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau juga ikut. Menurut jadwal, duapuluh menit lagi penutupan acara dan fokus membereskan kelas masing-masing."

* * *

.

.

 **Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua auditorium untuk mencari posisi yang bagus saat mengambil gambar. Karena tugasnya hanya bagian kesiapan dokumen, saat acara berlangsung ia berpartisipasi dalam seksi dokumentasi. Kamera DSLR tergantung dileher, ia menyibak tirai dan menemukan wakil ketua panitia disana. Ia mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu wakil ketua panitia kesini juga," ungkap Chanyeol sambil menyiapkan kameranya.

Baekhyun menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada panggung dibawah. "Istirahat sebentar, seksi acara sedang mengurus jadwal."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan menanggapinya.

"Terlebih lagi, dia akan segera tampil." Lanjut Baekhyun terdengar tanpa minat.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, tapi ketika tirai panggung terbuka dan pencahayaan mulai fokus, ia paham. Joonmyeon dan beberapa alumni sekolah yang dulunya membentuk band, tampil disambut sorakan heboh. Rasanya memang tidak aneh apalagi ia dulu bisa disebut sebagai salah satu murid popular. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa foto dan secara tidak disengaja mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Luar biasa..."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat karena dipicu rasa terkejut, tapi ia tidak menemukan mata berbinar Baekhyun. Ia hanya melihat anak itu mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun akhirnya menatap Chanyeol. Seperti tersadar, ia merapikan ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat berlebihan. "Bagiku terdengar aneh jika kau memuji kakakmu seperti itu. Maksudku, dilihat dari sikap kalian berdua benar-benar tidak akur."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke panggung, fokus pada kakaknya. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu, tapi jangan salah aku juga mengaguminya. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Chanyeol menekan tombol off kamera, "Itu tidak diperlukan. Kau baik apa adanya." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Tapi dengan sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat dekapan Baekhyun pada papan jalan berisi kertas sususan acara lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dari belakang kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ekspresi Baekhyun kelihatan tidak nyaman, ia segera menyentuh mic yang masih terhubung dengan seluruh seksi. "Tes. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik, bagi anggota panitia yang tidak memiliki tugas atau sedang beristirahat, dimohon untuk segera menuju ke belakang panggung."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ketua OSIS bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Nadanya mengandung rasa cemas mendalam sampai menular pada setiap orang didekatnya. Baekhyun menyentuh dagu, mencoba berpikir dan memperhitungkan sisa waktu yang mereka miliki sebelum penutupan acara.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya disisi tubuh, "Ketua panitia macam apa Minra itu. Disaat penting seperti ini justru menghilang."

Minseok menoleh padanya, "Luhan, tolong perhatikan ucapanmu. Maksudku, tidak baik untuk didengar banyak orang."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sebahu, gesture ingin melontarkan pendapat, "Bagaimana jika acara penutupannya tidak bersama ketua panitia?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Mustahil dilakukan. Sekalipun memilih opsi agar digantikan oleh seseorang, mereka hanya bisa mengisi pidato saja. Minra satu-satunya yang mengetahui hasil dari voting penghargaan yang kita berikan," Ia mengecek jam tangan "terlebih lagi waktu yang kita miliki hanya tersisa 10 menit."

Minseok menghela napas, "Ini gawat. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membeli waktu sementara seseorang mencari keberadaan Minra sekarang." Usulnya untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Faktanya, hanya memeriksa satu tempat saja butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit." Baekhyun menarik napas, terlihat sudah menemukan satu-satunya jalan keluar, "Katakanlah jika kita bisa memberikan 10 menit lainnya, apa kau bisa mencarinya, Chanyeol?"

Kaki Chanyeol refleks mundur selangkah, "Tunggu. Kenapa aku?"

"Karena yang lain akan membeli waktu untukmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan enteng. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, "Kak, bantu aku."

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menegangkan selain situasi dari dua saudara kandung yang tidak pernah kelihatan akur sedang berbicara di depan banyak orang. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya sementara Joonmyeon tersenyum seperti biasa, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lebih mendiskriminasi.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau meminta bantuan dariku secara terang-terangan. Tentu saja aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

Baekhyun mempertahankan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, "Aku harap Kakak tidak salah paham. Karena ini adalah perintah dari wakil ketua panitia."

Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, senyum yang kelihatan tidak menyenangkan tertera jelas, "Lalu apa aku akan mendapatkan sanksi jika tidak melakukan perintah? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Membatalkan pentasku juga tidak mungkin karena itu sudah berakhir. Jadi sekarang apa?"

Aura diskriminatif yang kuat sempat membuat Luhan yang hanya diam mendengarkan saja ingin buka mulut untuk membalasnya. Tapi ia tahu, apapun yang akan ia katakan, pasti tetap bisa dibalas oleh Joonmyeon. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa semua orang yang ada disana pasti memiliki niat yang sama.

"Tidak ada sanksi. Tapi Kakak mendapatkan keuntungan karena telah membuatku berhutang budi padamu. Itu saja kurasa cukup." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa gentar.

Senyum menghilang perlahan dari wajah si sulung, "Baekhyun, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau tumbuh—"

"Tidak." Sela Baekhyun, "Memang beginilah aku. Apa Kakak tidak lihat selama 17 tahun kita habiskan bersama?" senyuman diskriminatif terpampang sesaat pada wajahnya.

Chanyeol refleks menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan untuk mencegah dirinya tertawa. Meskipun belum mengenal lama Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu persis seperti apa harga diri tinggi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah mic dari atas sound system. "Bagaimana jika membawakan lagu?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Bukan ide yang buruk, serahkan saja bagian keyboard padaku. Ah, bukankah wakil ketua OSIS bisa memainkan bass?"

Luhan mengambil bass yang disiapkan anggota panitia dijajaran sound system. "Serahkan padaku."

"Aku ingin ikut andil! Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain gitar atau drum." Minseok berseru atas dorongan ingin berpartisipasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat ponsel di tangannya, "Aku sudah memberitahu teman sekelasku, Jongin, dia bisa bermain drum. Dan dia ada diruang tunggu para pemain."

Baekhyun menyerahkan mic pada Minseok. "Kau jadi vokal ya, ketua OSIS," ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau bisa mencarinya sekarang. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, ia merendahkan kepala dan berbisik dekat telinganya, "Aku butuh petunjuk, menurutmu dimana tempat yang nyaman untuk seseorang yang sedang merasa terpuruk dalam kegagalan?"

Baekhyun melirik kesamping, "Kurasa… lorong lantai atas? Bisa juga atap sekolah. Kau hanya perlu mengecek tempat yang memungkinkan saja."

Chanyeol menarik kembali kepalanya dan berjalan pergi, "Aku mengerti."

Joonmyeon merasa terganggu karena adegan bisik-bisik tadi. Ia menatap lekat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh tanpa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa karena sengaja melakukannya.

Oh, sepertinya ada seseorang yang iri.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Minra menoleh ke belakang dan langsung kembali ke posisi semula ketika menemukan Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Acara penutup akan segera dimulai, kembalilah ke panggung."

Minra masih tidak menoleh, ia menatap lapangan jauh dibawah. "Mungkin saja memang sudah dimulai."

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, "Pasti terjadi jika dalam kondisi normal. Tapi orang-orang dibelakang panggung itu masih berusaha mengulur waktu sampai kau datang."

Minra membalas dengan nada sedikit sinis, "Oh? Lalu siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

"Baekhyun dan yang lainnya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan saja pada Baekhyun! Dia bisa melakukan segalanya bahkan sendirian sekalipun." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

Chanyeol menatapnya kesal, "Well, kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya kau yang tau hasil voting dan segala macam—"

"Jika itu maumu, bawa saja hasilnya kesana!" Minra menoleh sebentar hanya untuk menampilkan wajahnya yang sinis.

Bagi Chanyeol, sejujurnya itu tidak masalah jika acara penutup tetap bisa berlanjut. Tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak setuju. Dari awal, Minra lah yang meminta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk menjadi wakilnya, jika pada akhirnya hanya perlu mengambil hasil saja berarti menolak semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menanamkan baik-baik dalam pikirannya untuk membawa Minra naik ke panggung sebagai ketua panitia.

Ia yakin, satu-satunya cara agar hal itu terwujud hanyalah mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Minra saja.

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Kembalilah, Minra. Semuanya menunggu."

Kalimat manis seperti itu sepertinya membuat ekspresi Minra melunak. "Tapi.. aku membuat masalah untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Chanyeol memberikan senyum khasnya yang sudah bisa dibilang populer dikalangan para siswi. "Kesampingkan hal itu. Banyak orang yang peduli padamu dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengulur waktu. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai meminta tolong pada kakaknya."

Minra—yang mungkin sensitif mendengar nama itu, kembali terbawa emosi, "Jika dia memang bisa mengatasi sampai sejauh itu, dia pasti juga bisa menggantikanku untuk pidato penutupan."

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, bukan itu masalahnya—"

"Kalau hasil voting yang diutamakan, bawa saja kepadanya! Semua orang sudah terbiasa mengandalkannya bukan?"

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan luapan emosinya, "Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, bukankah artinya kau menyadari bahwa kau itu yang paling buruk? Kau ingin bisa seperti Baekhyun yang selalu diandalkan dan diakui oleh anggota panitia."

Kalimat menusuk itu hanya memperburuk situasi.

"Selalu saja dia yang diakui oleh semua orang! Apa yang istimewa dari orang anti sosial seperti dia! Kinerja bagusnya hanyalah hasil tiruan dari kakaknya yang selalu berada jauh lebih tinggi dari tingkatnya. Dia bukan apa-apa selain peniru!"

Chanyeol tahu jika ia membalasnya lagi maka argumen tidak akan ada habisnya. Kemudian pintu terbuka kembali dan menampilkan sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Baekhyun membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, pandangannya lurus pada Minra. Ia tidak marah ataupun muak, ekspresinya hanya datar seperti biasa. Dibandingkan orang yang sedang dibicarkan, Chanyeol justru terlihat lebih terkejut.

Kemudian senyum meremehkan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat, terpampang diwajah Baekhyun. "Menyedihkan…"

Situasi membeku, hal yang tidak pernah disangka tengah terjadi.

"Pada akhirnya kau hanya ingin dimanjakan ya, Minra. Saat ini kau hanya ingin orang-orang peduli padamu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkanmu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Minra tidak sanggup membalas karena terkejut mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. "Apa yang kau.."

"Kau menginginkan jabatan ketua karena tujuan sebenarnya adalah menegaskan kemampuanmu dengan menilai seseorang dan memandang rendah padanya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan anggota terendah dari lapisan masyarakat. Aku tidak peduli padamu tapi aku tetap datang menyusul kesini. Bukankah itu berarti..." senyum meremehkan yang paling mendiskriminasi semakin menguat, "tak ada yang benar-benar berusaha keras mencarimu?"

Kedua mata Minra melebar seolah shock, tangannya mengepal kuat namun tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kau memaksakan keinginanmu. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin mencoba menjadi seorang ratu yang selalu dituruti. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku seperti melihat seekor kera yang menanamkan idealis yang salah pada kelompok sosialnya."

Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, "Kurasa itu cukup, Baekhyun. Tidakkah kalimatmu terdengar kelewatan?"

Minra mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, "Dibandingkan aku, kau justru yang paling buruk. Aku akan kembali. Apa kau puas?!" Minra menggigit bibirnya seperti ingin menangis, ia berjalan pergi dan sengaja menabrak bahu Baekhyun dengan keras.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya, menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang poni rambut karena sedikit menunduk. "Apa kau…"

"Pergilah."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lagi—

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Baekhyun melirik dengan mata tajamnya dan ekspresi tak mengenakkan.

—kemudian terhenti diudara. "Aku tidak akan pergi," kata Chanyeol meyakinkan, "tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri setelah apa yang—"

"Kata-kata penghibur tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Jangan bersikap baik setelah aku memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Pergilah, kau sangat mengganggu."

Kalimat terakhirlah yang paling menusuk Chanyeol tepat dihati. Ia mundur, memutuskan untuk kembali. Pintu sengaja ditutup oleh Chanyeol demi menghargainya.

' _Dia bukan apa-apa selain peniru!'_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena mengingat kalimat Minra. Ia mundur sampai menabrak dinding disebelah pintu dan merosot duduk ke bawah. Kakinya ditekuk dan menenggelamkan wajah disana.

"Kenapa.."

Ia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Bahkan setelah semua hal yang kulakukan, meskipun aku mencoba sebaik mungkin kenapa aku…"

Angin berhembus pelan diikuti anak rambutnya. Ia mengigit pipi dalam antara menahan rasa kecewa, kesal, depresi, dan ingin menangis.

"Apapun yang kulakukan… kenapa aku selalu disamakan dengannya."

Tangan kanannya memukul lantai dengan buku jari.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk melalui pintu depan, ia masih bisa melihat teman-temannya yang perform band dari barisan paling belakang para penonton. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi karena fokusnya teralih untuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Ketika pidato penutupan acara berlangsung, Minra terlihat lebih gugup dari saat ia memberikan kata sambutan. Bisa jadi efek dari perkataan Baekhyun yang cukup 'buruk'.

Ketika kerumunan orang bubar, auditorium hanya bersisakan anggota panitia yang siap membereskan ruangan. Chanyeol sedang merapikan kursi lipat yang disediakan saat seseorang menarik seragam yang melekat di punggungnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, "Oh Jongdae? Ada apa?"

Jongdae menggenggam kedua tali tasnya dengan erat, "Kak Baekhyun kemana?"

Chanyeol berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap lawan bicara, "Terakhir aku melihatnya ada di belakang panggung, kau mau menunggunya? Dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal kurasa…"

"Apa masih lama? Aku berniat untuk pulang bersamanya."

"Eh itu.." Chanyeol menyentuh kepala belakangnya, bingung untuk menjawab apa. Kemudian matanya melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka Jongdae datang kesini," ia merangkul akrab bahu adiknya.

Jongdae kelihatan agak terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tibanya. "Aku lebih tidak menyangka kalau Kak Joonmyeon bersedia datang."

"Kuakui, aku sakit hati mendengarnya darimu." Joonmyeon menarik kembali lengannya. Kedua matanya melirik Minra yang menangis beserta dua temannya yang berusaha menghibur. Ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa ia tahu. "Nah, aku ingin tanya. Yang berhasil membuat Minra kembali itu siapa? Kau atau Baekhyun yang menyusul setelahnya?"

Chanyeol membatu, tidak sanggup menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi ada Jongdae saat ini.

"Oh. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu, aku tahu jawabannya." Joonmyeon menghela napas, "Ah Baekhyun selalu saja menggunakan caranya sendiri yang tidak pernah disetujui orang lain. Dia memang tidak berubah ya sejak dulu."

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol menyanggah, "Bagiku apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang cara dia mengatakannya cukup buruk—"

"Seperti sebuah taruhan." Sela Joonmyeon, "Baginya hanya ada 2 cara untuk mengatasi masalah." ia mengangkat dua jarinya, "Pertama tentu saja memperbaiki masalah dengan solusi yang baik. Kedua, melenyapkan masalah itu sendiri. Jika tidak bisa diperbaiki, kenapa harus dipertahankan? Berpura-pura bersikap baik dan membohongi perasaan dirimu sendiri hanya akan menambah dendam, kan?"

"Meskipun berbohong mengatakan hal-hal baik bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, "Lalu... apa kau rela berdiri dalam hidup yang sudah kau curangi?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, sedikit tidak paham. Jongdae lebih tidak paham lagi dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mengatakan kebohongan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan mendapatkan hidup tentram. Apa kau sanggup menerimanya meskipun hatimu tersakiti?" Joonmyeon menutup kedua telinga Jongdae sebelum berkata, "Baekhyun mengambil peran antagonis untuk menghancurkan hubungan sosial yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dan karena itulah ia tidak pernah memiliki teman."

Jongdae melepas paksa kedua tangan kakaknya, "Wahhh! Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan kalian?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum menatapnya, "Anak kecil tidak boleh ikutan."

Jongdae menggerutu sebal.

"Kenapa kau tidak berjalan-jalan di lorong? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan teman kakakmu ini." Joonmyeon melirik Chanyeol ketika mengatakannya.

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alis seperti ragu sebelum akhirnya menurut tanpa bicara apapun. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat topik yang sebelumnya, "Tidak mungkin hanya karena alasan itu ia jadi seorang penyendiri."

"Dia berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyusulku, melampauiku. Tapi pandangan sosial hanya mengecapnya sebagai seorang tiruan. Asumsi rendahan karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal sebaik Baekhyun." Joonmyeon menatap anggota panitia yang berlalu lalang membereskan ruangan.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tak memperhatikan apapun selain lawan bicaranya.

"Bagiku, dia adalah seorang adik yang berhasil dengan caranya sendiri. Sayangnya," Joonmyeon menghela napas, "dia itu tidak pernah mengerti sudah seberapa baik hasil yang ia capai selama ini. Tak ada yang memberitahunya, karena mereka semua iri dan menolaknya. Melihat kedekatan kalian, aku berharap kau tidak seperti itu juga." Ia tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol menatapnya serius, "Aku tidak pernah seperti itu."

Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi itu. Pikirannya mengobservasi banyak hal dan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Menghentikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, ia mengalihkan wajah, "Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu dan akan terus mengawasimu."

Chanyeol justru tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melihat bahwa yang kukatakan bukanlah dusta semata."

Joonmyeon pergi, menyusul Jongdae. Chanyeol mengganti pandangannya, ia pikir, Joonmyeon tidak buruk sebagai seorang kakak. "Jika dilihat lebih dekat, ia akan melakukan apapun demi adik kesayangannya." Gumamnya sendiri.

Ia kembali membantu mengangkat kursi lipat dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan Baekhyun akan muncul. Kedua matanya melirik beberapa kali kearah pintu utama, berharap yang ditunggu segera tiba. Minseok menepuk bahunya ketika ia baru saja meletakkan kursi terakhir.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya ketua OSIS itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Dia belum kembali sejak pidato penutupan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Minseok maju selangkah, satu tangan terangkat di dekat mulut, gesture berbisik, "Aku ingin tahu alasan Minra menangis setelah pidato penutupan. Kau tahu, dia pasti kapok jadi ketua pelaksana."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi?" Minseok memiringkan kepala, penasaran.

"Lebih seperti tidak terduga. Tapi aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Hanya perlu menarik titik terang dari kumpulan asap masalah sosial."

Minseok maklum. "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu. Biarkan yang lain membereskan ruangan, kau boleh pergi mencari Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Chayeol tidak tahu harus kemana lagi selain kembali ke atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu besi dan tidak melihat siapapun disana. Mengerutkan kening, Chanyeol berpikir harus mencari kemana lagi. Kemudian gambaran sebuah tempat muncul dipikirannya. Ia menutup pintu dengan cepat dan segera melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia mendapati punggung yang mulai familiar dengan matanya. Chanyeol bersyukur pernah bertemu Baekhyun di undakan tangga dekat parkiran sepeda.

Tanpa meminta izin, ia duduk di samping Baekhyun yang kemudian terlihat terkejut. "Sudah selesai diam-diaman nya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekuk lutut, bergeser membuat jarak dua tempat duduk diantara mereka. Tidak menjawab.

Menghela napas sesaat, ia melanjutkan "Mau sampai kapan? Tidak kangen denganku?" Chanyeol sengaja menggunakan nada menggoda yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun meliriknya kesal, "Dasar konyol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Omong-omong, kau suka film Harry Potter? Aku sih suka, yah meskipun begitu aku lebih suka harry-harry bersamamu."

Baekhyun menutup mulut, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman karena menahan tawa. "Kok receh sih," katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar, "Lega bisa melihatmu tertawa."

Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Aku hanya ingin mencairkan aura suram saja." Chanyeol melempar pandangannya ke parkiran sepeda.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun akhirnya mau duduk menghadapnya, "Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja karena mencarimu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Alasan lain yang lebih spesifik?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menatap langsung ke matanya, "Hanya mencarimu dan yah kurasa ingin menghiburmu. Fyi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu murung seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mulai menjadi lebih ekspresif sejak ia mengenal Chanyeol. Ia selalu berhasil mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ia tidak pernah diperhatikan sejauh itu sebelumnya. Atau yah sejauh yang ia ingat. "Tapi ini bukan urusanmu."

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin membantu Minra menyadari batas kemampuannya sehingga tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya besar kepala. Tapi, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk lutut dan menggenggamnya pada jarak diantara keduanya, "membantu seseorang bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membuatmu terluka."

Baekhyun ingin menarik kembali tangannya tapi ia terpaku dengan binar mata Chanyeol yang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Ada orang yang terluka melihatmu terluka." Genggaman tangan mengerat, "Kau akan segera menyadarinya. Pasti."

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Ia diberi tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tidaklah salah. Pertama kalinya ia diberi perhatian hangat. Setelah ia menerima semua pandangan sosial yang menatapnya hanya untuk memberi penilaian yang tidak dibutuhkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Oh?" Chanyeol dengan gugup melepaskan tangannya, sedikit salah tingkah. Terlebih ketika ia melirik Baekhyun dan melihat telinganya yang sedikit memerah ketika membuang wajah. Chanyeol kagum melihatnya, innernya berkata, 'whoaaaa, ia membuat wajah seperti itu karena ku.' Suaranya memelan ketika ia bicara, "Uh, maaf. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan karena kita teman."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Teman?"

"Kita sudah mengandalkan satu sama lain. Artinya kau mempercayaiku, begitu juga sebaliknya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. aku tidak… keberatan dengan status itu… kalau kau tetap memaksa." Suaranya semakin memelan setiap mengucap perkata.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, melihat sikap tsundere Baekhyun. "Nah ayo kembali. Kita selesaikan acara hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara hari itu, esoknya tidak ada lagi panitia yang sibuk. Mereka menjalani pembelajaran seperti biasa. Baekhyun sedang makan siang ketika seseorang langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi karena itu sudah pasti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meminum kotak jus yang baru ia beli dari _vending machine_. "Setelah acara kemarin, hari ini terasa hambar ya,"

"Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu istirahatmu," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menghadap padanya, "Tidak paham maksudku ya? Kubilang hambar karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu setiap saat."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak makanannya. "Bicara seperti itu… ada yang salah kah dengan kepalamu?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku suka melihat reaksimu."

Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Oh mungkin dia terlalu bawa perasaan. Jangan salahkan dia, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun digoda seperti itu. Tapi juga jangan salahkan Chanyeol karena dia bicara sejujur-jujurnya. Ia tidak bohong bahwa ia suka melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Baginya, itu hal menarik yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya dan membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa senang. _Excited_. Chanyeol tidak tahu akan mengarah kemana perilaku dan perasaannya ini.

Untuk saat ini, dia hanya bisa mengikuti _feeling_.

"Jadi… apa aku boleh mengunjungi kelasmu kalau ada waktu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebesar apa keinginanmu untuk menemuiku setiap saat? Lagipula aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Ah, benar juga—"

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu?" sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kegiatan lamamu sebelum kau mengenalku. Kau tidak akan tahan ditatap dengan diskriminasi hanya karena berteman dengan orang sepertiku."

"Jangan mengatakan 'orang sepertiku,'" sanggah Chanyeol, "justru karena itu 'kau' aku tidak masalah."

Baekhyun meminum sekotak teh miliknya dengan suara keras. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah. Baekhyun sedikit memalingkan wajah agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. "Ucapanmu ngena banget," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

Tapi karena tempat itu selalu hening, Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun merapikan kotak bekal dan menghabiskan tehnya. Chanyeol sudah meremas kotak jusnya sedari tadi dan kedua matanya fokus pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja yang dipandangi menyadarinya. Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk Chanyeol karena terus menatapnya. Bukan risih, hanya tidak nyaman. Mungkin terdengar sama, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu berbeda.

"Baekhyun, lihat kemari,"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ya—?"

Kedua tangannya refleks menggenggam erat kardus pembungkus teh ketika mendapati Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah padanya. Hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Baekhyun membeku, kepala mundur ke belakang sedikit, bentuk _defense_. Diam selama 5 detik dan Chanyeol berkata pelan, "Kupikir tadi ada sesuatu dimatamu." Dan ia mundur ke posisi semula.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena jarak sedekat itu. Chanyeol berdiri, "Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku duluan ke kelas ya. Sampai nanti." Katanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya ketika Chanyeol sudah berjalan di lorong. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, pasti karena terkejut, ya pasti karena itu. Ia mengatur napas secara perlahan. Sementara Chanyeol membuang sampah minuman ke tempatnya lalu bersandar ditikungan lorong. Wajah memerah Baekhyun terbayang di kepalanya. Ia menutup mata dengan satu tangan.

"Haaaah, apa yang kupikirkan…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ YAHALO, saya berubah pikiran kalo ini cuma sampe 3 chapter, masih ada jalan cerita yang agak panjangan dikit, 4 atau 5 kali ya… liat nanti aja xD

terharu juga saya ternyata masih ada yang nungguin ini fanfic yang nyaris berdebu :") Makasih banyaaak buat yang sudah memfollow atau fav serta review,

 **baekfrappe** (iya maafin saya yang terlalu ngaret ini :"" btw saya ketawa liat reviewmu) **, seseoh, shinerlight, Baekhyun Cantik, shantisolekah9, Guest 1, AeriChannie** (terharu saya jadi author fav :"") **, puput puputri, RedCherry yeoliie** (sebenernya itu ciri saya xD tapi nanti saya pertimbangin lagi dulu ya) **, ay, haraharu974, pengen tahu jeletot** (kok ngakak ya saya baca penname mu xD), **Guest 2, ChaNhye, Bumbu-cimol** (btw saya sering liat penname mu xD) **, leeminoznurhayati**

Oke, jadi saya mau nanya, kata 'kakak' difanfic saya kan udah jadi ciri khas saya. Itu mendingan diganti aja pake bahasa korea atau engga ya xD saya mau tau pendapat readers yang lain aja^^ boleh kasih komen direview

 **…**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Seharian kemarin, Baekhyun tidak lagi bertemu Chanyeol. Bahkan berpapasan di lorong pun juga tidak. Memang rasanya tidak aneh, tapi tetap saja cukup mengganjal karena kemarin Chanyeol bilang ingin melihatnya setiap saat.

"Ah, kau yang disana!"

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah, tidak merasa dipanggil.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu!"

Lengan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi bingung, "Aku?"

Seorang siswa asing tepat berada di belakangnya. Kemudian ia melepas genggaman, "Kau Kim Baekhyun, kan?" tanya nya dengan nada bersemangat.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis, "Ya. Dan.. apa aku mengenalmu?" ia menyingkirkan asumsi negatif seperti darimana siswa asing bisa mengetahui namanya yang bahkan tidak begitu dikenal—sebelum acara kemarin tentunya.

Lelaki itu terlihat baru menyadari, "Ah benar juga. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Daehyun. Maukah kau menemaniku?" senyuman lebar terpasang.

.

.

.

Jongin membuang mika tempat roti isi yang ia makan tadi ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Sedang ada urusan ya? Daritadi melihat jam terus." tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya, "Ah tidak juga. Hanya refleks."

Jongin menepuk bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Lakukan saja apa yang mau dilakukan. Aku ke kelas duluan." Kemudian ia melesat naik tangga.

Chanyeol menatap jejaknya, "Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa…" gumamnya pelan. Ia mengacak rambutnya tanpa alasan dengan satu tangan. Karena suatu hal, ia merasa terganggu. Rasanya mood lelaki periang ini sedang anjlok. Chanyeol membelokan langkah, menyusuri lorong tanpa arah. Baru sebentar, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pandangan. Sengaja berhenti, ia memperhatikan.

Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan seseorang, dengan Daehyun. Bukannya tidak suka, Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka, Baekhyun yang menyebut dirinya penyendiri itu ternyata memiliki seorang teman juga. Padahal Chanyeol yakin ia pernah diberitahu olehnya dan bahkan oleh orang lain bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman.

Atau hanya salah sangka?

Tapi rasanya tidak juga. Diperhatikan dari dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama itu, rasanya tidak pantas disebut 'bukan teman' karena lelaki disamping Baekhyun itu selalu mengakhiri percakapan kecil mereka dengan senyuman atau tawa kecil. Yah, ada rasa lega juga bagi Chanyeol karena akhirnya Baekhyun mau bersosialisasi dengan yang lain.

Dia harusnya merasa senang kan?

Tapi sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya terus mempertanyakan kenapa wakil ketua kelasnya itu bersama Baekhyun di siang hari seperti ini. Merasa pikirannya semakin berkecamuk, ia memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala dan pergi dari tempatnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Sialnya, baru selangkah, Baekhyun sudah melihatnya duluan. Ia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun—beserta Daehyun—mendekatinya. Chanyeol menempatkan tangan kanan di leher dan tangan kiri disaku celana, terlihat kaku. "Kenapa memanggilku?" pandangannya bergerak sendiri untuk memperhatikan yang lain selain sepasang mata lawan bicaranya.

"Ah itu.."

Sedikit melirik, ia mendapati Baekhyun agak menunduk sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya langsung dimata. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmm.. maksudnya?" Chanyeol gagal paham.

"Itu.. tadi," Baekhyun mengumpulkan segala kepercayaan dirinya, "saat makan siang."

Oh. Chanyeol paham. Tangannya bergerak kaku mengusap leher, "Eh ya.. kan kau sendiri yang mengkhawatirkan kalau aku jadi mengabaikan teman-temanku yang lain. Jadi aku makan siang dengan mereka."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau menatap matanya. "Oh benar. Aku tidak memiliki hak juga untuk memaksamu selalu menemaniku." Suaranya memelan tiap kata.

Chanyeol melirik Daehyun yang tidak mengatakan apapun di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan didalam saku mengepal, kemudian ia membuang wajah sekaligus berbalik, "Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kan. Aku permisi."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terulur seperti ingin menahannya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat dan terhenti diudara. "Ah ya, maaf menghalangi jalanmu." Ia berbalik lagi, "urusanku sudah selesai, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Daehyun tersenyum, "Begitu dibilang selesai? Apa kau yakin tidak mau mengejarnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, "Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia minta untuk ditinggal sendiri, jadi kupikir lebih baik tidak mengganggunya. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

"Berarti pribadi Chanyeol itu buruk, karena kau juga terkena dampaknya." Daehyun menatap jejak Chanyeol tadi, "Sejauh yang kuketahui, Chanyeol bukanlah orang seperti itu, sebuah pengecualian kalau kau adalah penyebabnya. Yah tapi bukan maksudku untuk menunjukmu jadi tersangka."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu terlihat pahit. "Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita?" kemudian berjalan kembali.

Daehyun sempat merasa tercubit melihat ekspresi itu. Kemudian ia mengikuti Baekhyun, "Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya pelan dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengganti sepatu dideretan loker. Ia memasukkan beberapa buku kemudian berjongkok mengikat tali sepatu. Mengunci loker, ia berbalik untuk melangkah tapi bahunya ditabrak seseorang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, familiar dengan punggung dihadapannya.

"Maaf," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi, "Ah, Chanyeol.."

"Lain kali, aku sedang buru-buru." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, tangan terhenti diudara, tidak jadi menggapai. Baekhyun menurunkan tangan dan menggenggam tali tas dengan erat, merasa diacuhkan. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa terganggu. Dia sudah terbiasa kan dipandang diskriminatif oleh siswa-siswi di kelasnya, bahkan di lorong sekolah. Ia justru merasa lebih baik jika diabaikan, itu membuatnya menikmati kesendirian dibandingkan terjebak kasta sosial.

Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap sakit?

Menanamkan kuat-kuat presepsi yang menjadi tumpuannya selama ini, Baekhyun mempertahankan wajah datar. Mengangga Yang datang juga pasti pergi. Sempat singgah sebentar, kemudian menjauh. Baekhyun tahu persis siklus itu, ia tahu hokum sosial berlaku kuat. Baginya, semua sama saja. Ia tidak bisa memonopoli seseorang.

Jika tidak bisa dipertahankan, maka dihancurkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Ia menjalani harinya seperti biasa, lingkaran nyamannya tidak disentuh siapapun. Well, seharusnya begitu. Tapi senyuman milik siswa luar itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun menyebutnya siswa luar karena Daehyun terdaftar dalam orang luar dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi _down_.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Daehyun dengan santai, tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menutup separuh wajah dengan satu tangan, tidak paham lagi, "Kenapa aku?"

Daehyun tersenyum sambil menjawab panjang lebar, "Soalnya kan kau adik Kim Joonmyeon. Kakakmu itu menjadi orang yang dikenal selama di universitas. Kakakku sering menceritakannya. Jadi.. kupikir aku bisa meminta beberapa saran darimu tentang—"

Baekhyun meninggalkannya pergi.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terpaksa menoleh karena lengannya ditahan. "Kalau kau kira berdekatan denganku bisa membuatmu menjadi perfeksionis seperti dia, kau salah. Aku berbeda dengan kakakku." kemudian ia menepis tangan.

"Oke, aku paham. Tapi karaktermu tidak buruk juga jadi—"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Aku berbeda dengan kakakku." Ulangnya dengan menekan tiap konsonan maupun vokal.

Siswa itu membersihkan tenggorokan, nyali berkurang karena tatapan Baekhyun. "Jadi…. kau keberatan?"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa aku?"

Daehyun tetap tersenyum, "Soalnya aku ingin ditemani olehmu. Barangkali dengan memperhatikan sikapmu bisa memberiku pencerahan—"

Baekhyun menendang kakinya—hal yang sudah sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak awal.

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Jalanmu lambat, nanti kutinggal." Kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Daehyun mengikutinya dengan patuh dan senyuman, terlihat menikmati situasi dan semakin ingin menjahili Baekhyun dengan kata-kata. "Aku tidak menyangka adik Kim Joonmyeon memiliki sifat seperti ini. Yah, kakakmu sendiri juga cukup samar setiap membicarakanmu di depan kakakku atau teman mereka yang lain. Karena sedikit penasaran, aku jadi nekat untuk bicara langsung denganmu."

"Ternyata niatmu itu licik."

"Duh, kalimatmu nusuk sekali, sih." Daehyun menyentuh dadanya, berpura-pura terluka. Tangannya bergerak merangkul Baekhyun, "Sesekali, bersikaplah lebih baik terhadap teman baru."

Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya, masih bersikap dingin, "Tidak ada juga yang mengharapkanmu."

"Oke, aku benar-benar sakit hati dengan yang barusan."

.

.

Entah Baekhyun harus menyesal atau lebih kesal karena Daehyun memangkas waktu istirahat yang dimilikinya untuk hal sia-sia. Kenapa juga ia setuju untuk menemani siswa itu. Langkah kakinya sudah terbiasa menuju undakan tangga favoritnya untuk beristirahat. Kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di anak tangga teratas dari belakang. Sempat mempertimbangkan untuk kembali atau tidak, Baekhyun memutuskan tidak memutar balik langkahnya. Ia langsung duduk tanpa ragu diundakan ketiga dari bawah dengan menyisakan jarak diantara mereka. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kesini lagi." ujar Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Jeda sesaat sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar, "Yah… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.."

Chanyeol masih belum menatapnya dari kemarin. Baekhyun meminum sekotak teh yang dibawanya sambil membaca sebuah buku fiksi. Chanyeol sesekali meliriknya, kemudian menarik napas sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Dari kemarin, aku penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wakil ketua kelasku akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tidak juga berhenti membaca deretan kalimat di novel. "Ah, maksudmu Daehyun? Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal." – _yang tidak penting_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh.." jeda lagi "aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau dekat dengannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Baekhyun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

'Kalian kelihatan akrab' itulah kalimat yang sedang Chanyeol hindari untuk dikatakannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa menahan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan sangatlah sulit. Menghela napas, ia akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa aku akan pergi—"

Baekhyun meletakkan kotak teh disampingnya, "Ini kejam." Ia menunduk sambil mengatakannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri, terdiam ditempat. Menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Kupikir ketika kau bilang bahwa kita teman, aku bisa mempercayainya. Tapi kau tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain." Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap dengan penuh diskriminasi. "Aku tetap hanya digunakan sebagai tempat singgah untuk dimanfaatkan kemudian ditinggal begitu saja. Kau hanya perlu bilang bahwa kau membenciku, itu lebih baik dibandingkan kau melarikan diri dengan berbagai alasan hanya untuk menghindariku—"

"Jangan menggunakan cara ini lagi." Sela Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak keras.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan kesal.

"Jangan lagi memilih untuk menghancurkan masalah. Baik itu kasus Minra atau bahkan saat ini. Kau tidak perlu mengambil tindakan itu, masih ada pilihan lain yang bisa kau ambil."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, "Lalu kenapa kau sendiri justru menghindar?!"

Chanyeol selalu ingin tahu reaksi Baekhyun karena ia selalu memasang topeng dingin. Ia sangat tertarik melihat Baekhyun tertawa, lebih seperti terpana. Yang tidak disangka, ekspresi kecewa yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya terpampang jelas. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Chanyeol lah penyebabnya. Baekhyun menutup novel, merasa muak berada disana. Dengan langkah tergesa ia meninggalkan tempat itu, kakinya tak sengaja menendang kotak teh sampai tumpah.

"Jangan temui aku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan ketika ia melewati Chanyeol. Lalu terus menaiki tangga dan segera menghilang dibalik tikungan.

…

Chanyeol berniat menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara dia dan Baekhyun. Meskipun sudah menunggu saat pulang sekolah pun ia tidak berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas, Chanyeol pikir ini yang namanya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa situasi yang berkecamuk dipikiran dan hatinya.

Tapi ia sudah cukup paham dengan perasaan yang membuatnya sefrustasi ini.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak mengangkat topik tentang Daehyun. Tapi Chanyeol rasa ia harus membicarakannya agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia tidak begitu senang melihat keakraban mereka ketika Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat di lorong sekolah. Ia teringat sesuatu dan segera menuju ruang OSIS. Kurang tiga langkah ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncul ketua OSIS. Chanyeol mengerem langkah dan sedikit terengah.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Apa ada urusan dengan OSIS?" tanya Minseok. Ia baru saja akan pulang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mencarimu."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Minseok terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja kalau memang bisa kubantu."

"Saat persiapan acara, lalu Baekhyun sakit dan tidak bisa hadir, itu kau yang bilang kan. Artinya dia menghubungimu untuk memberi kabar. Apa kau punya nomor teleponnya?"

Minseok sempat mengulas balik kemudian mengingatnya. "Oh itu! Iya aku punya. Kau membutuhkan nomornya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Minseok merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel, kemudian menunjukkan nomor Baekhyun, "Ini nomornya—eh, sepertinya ada yang mencarimu." Kedua matanya terfokus pada seseorang di balik bahu Chanyeol yang menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau ada disini. Mau pulang bersama? Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan." Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah telungkup dan menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal. Mulai memikirkan tindakannya tadi. Ia memang sudah terbiasa merusak hubungannya dengan orang lain untuk memutus sosialisasinya. Seharusnya sih begitu. Entah karena kali ini objeknya adalah Chanyeol atau memang dia sudah begitu percaya dengan status 'teman' yang cukup membawa masalah padanya. Ia tidak pernah segelisah ini.

Pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, diketuk seseorang.

Ketika ia sedikit mengangkat wajah, yang didapatinya adalah si sulung. Joonmyeon menurunkan tangannya, "Aku boleh masuk?"

"Kakak tidak pulang ke apartemen?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Lain waktu saja. Atau kau memang lebih menginginkanku untuk pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi Jongdae terlihat senang karena akhirnya keberadan dua kakak yang dimilikinya ada di rumah ini bersama-sama."

Joonmyeon sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, masih ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap disini. Jadi, aku boleh masuk?"

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di kursi belajar yang dihadapkan kearah Baekhyun. Ia diam sesaat, terlihat mengobservasi kondisi adik pertamanya. "Sedang dalam masalah?"

"Aku selalu menghindari masalah." Baekhyun tidak menatap kakaknya.

"Tapi kau selalu saja kedatangan masalah meskipun tidak mencarinya kan."

"Kalimat itu terdengar sarkastik."

"Maaf," Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, "aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hubungan kita sudah semakin merenggang ya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai tercipta jarak seperti ini. Aku memang kakak yang buruk ya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi ia sudah menghadap Joonmyeon, seolah menunggu kakaknya itu bicara.

"Dari kecil aku sudah fokus untuk membentuk karakter yang perfeksionis. Meskipun itu berasal dari tekanan orang tua kita, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah agar aku bisa menjadi contoh yang baik bagi kalian. Kemudian jika aku cukup baik dalam segala hal, aku bisa membantu kedua adikku dengan mudah. Tapi karena terlalu fokus, aku sampai tidak pernah mengurus kalian." Joonmyeon menunduk sedikit, melihat kakinya.

"Ketika aku menyadari jarak yang sudah kubuat tanpa sengaja, itu membuatku sulit untuk meraih kalian lagi." Joonmyeon menautkan jemarinya.

' _Apa Kakak tidak lihat selama 17 tahun kita habiskan bersama?'_

Kalimat sindiran Baekhyun saat itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. "Kau benar saat itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat pertumbuhan dan perkembangan adikku sendiri. Sedikit membuatku menyesal sebenarnya. Dibandingkan Jongdae, hubunganku denganmu justru kelihatan lebih buruk. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencoba mendukungmu dari segala sudut."

Baekhyun menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kiri, lengan membentuk sudut lancip, "Aku tahu Kakak mencoba untuk mendekatiku agar bisa memperbaiki situasi yang terlanjur terjadi. Yang membuatku bersikap dingin hanyalah karena status sosial saja." Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju jam dinding, "Ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa statusmu dilapisan masyarakat itu penting."

"Selama masih ada yang menghargaimu, itu cukup kan." Joonmyeon tersenyum kepadanya, "Ini sedikit bertentangan dengan apa yang diajarkan ibu kepada kita. Tapi, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang merendahkanmu, masih ada beberapa orang yang selalu ingin jadi alasanmu untuk tersenyum. Kau akan segera menyadari hal itu jika memperluas perspektifmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kalimat itu mengingatkanku akan suatu hal. Seseorang pernah bilang ini padaku, 'Ada orang yang terluka melihatmu terluka' dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Apa itu Chanyeol?"

Senyumannya berubah sedikit pahit, "Begitulah."

Joonmyeon menyadarinya, "Ternyata kau memang sedang ada masalah."

"Kupikir aku bisa mengatasinya dengan caraku seperti biasa."

"Kau berniat menghancurkan hubungan kalian?" Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya, "itu hal buruk, Baekhyun. Dia satu-satunya yang tetap bertahan meskipun sudah melihat sifat aslimu, kan? Dan juga dia benar-benar serius ingin dekat denganmu."

Baekhyun menumpu dagu diatas bantal, tidak menghiraukan.

Joonmyeon menatapnya agak cemas, "Kau mau kubantu untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Aku hampir tidak percaya Kakak menawariku bantuan dengan cuma-cuma." Sindir Baekhyun dengan senyum sinis.

Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan sedikit terluka, "Sekarang siapa yang sarkastik?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah untuk meredam tawanya. Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala adiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang sebagai seorang kakak."

Baekhyun bangkit duduk, membuat Joonmyeon menarik kembali tangannya. Kedua matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan poni rambutnya.

"Ah maaf kalau tidak suka—"

Baekhyun menangkap tangan Joonmyeon yang terhenti dihadapannya, "Lakukan lagi…" ucapnya kelewat pelan. Seperti bisikan.

Joonmyeon hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tangannya terulur lagi untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia tersenyum kelewat senang, "Ternyata kau juga punya sifat sebagai adik kecil ya." katanya. Benar-benar senang karena Baekhyun menerima tindakannya.

Baekhyun merasa matanya berair. Terlalu senang karena diperhatikan segitu banyaknya. Ia berkedip cepat agar tidak berlanjut meneteskan air mata. Akan jadi hal yang memalukan jika itu terjadi. Dan ia masih membiarkan si sulung mengusap puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hampir seluruh kelas akan memiliki banyak jam kosong. Alasannya adalah karena para guru sedang menghadiri workshop di laboratorium. Memang tidak semua guru, tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun sedikit terganggu dengan sebuah pesan yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Berasal dari nomor tak dikenal yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Berisi bahwa ia ditunggu di atap sekolah saat istirahat kedua. Ia tidak membalas pesan itu, tidak menjawab ya atau tidak, tidak pula menanyakan darimana bisa mendapatkan nomor pribadinya.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur mengatakan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi kemarin. Dan sulit baginya untuk memenuhi permintaan melalui pesan elektronik itu.

Ketika waktu yang dimaksud tiba, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat biasa. Menghindari Chanyeol sebisa mungkin. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat sendirian disana, dimulai dari memakan bekal sampai membaca novel. Mengetahui bahwa setelah ini kelasnya akan terus jam kosong, ia tetap disana sampai bel selesai istirahat berbunyi telah lewat. Berada diundakan tangga dekat parkiran sepeda juga tidak membuatnya bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Ini yang namanya sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Novel yang dibacanya dari tengah buku akhirnya selesai. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu pelajaran terakhir. Menutup buku, ia berdiri untuk meregangkan badan sedikit setelah duduk dalam waktu yang lama. Ketika kembali ke kelas, hanya sedikit saja yang berada disana. Ia bisa menebak kalau sisanya sengaja pergi ke tempat yang memungkinkan untuk beristirahat.

' _Aku menunggumu sampai kau datang.'_

Mendadak teringat sepatah kalimat diakhir pesan, Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, ia berasumsi bahwa tidak mungkin Chanyeol tetap disana karena waktu yang dijanjikan sudah lewat lebih dari 2 jam. Semakin ia mencoba mengabaikannya, justru semakin kepikiran.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduk sampai kursinya berderit karena terdorong ke belakang. Beberapa kepala menoleh padanya, tapi ia tidak sempat melihat karena sudah berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol menunggunya. Ah, dia tidak mungkin masih disana—setidaknya begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari—bahkan ketika menaiki tangga—sampai ditujuan Baekhyun terengah. Tidak sempat menutup pintu besi atap sekolah, irisnya bisa melihat Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar didinding dengan kepala menoleh padanya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, masih terengah ketika ia berdiri dihadapan lawan bicara.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau masih menungguku?! Kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?!" suara Baekhyun cukup keras, entah karena terbawa emosi atau dia memang sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Jangan membuatku bingung." Kalimat terakhir terdengar putus asa.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku… bagaimana pun juga harus minta maaf padamu, Baekhyun."

Rahang mengeras, Baekhyun menggigit bibir, "Aku bukan datang kesini untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu. Sudah kukatakan kemarin kan, untuk tidak menemuiku lagi." napasnya mulai teratur, "tolong biarkan aku kembali ke waktu dimana kita belum bertemu. Aku datang untuk mengatakan hal ini. Selamat tinggal." Baekhyun berbalik, pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, "Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar—" kakinya menendang sesuatu. Ia menunduk dan melihat sebuah _flashdisk_ putih. Membungkuk kemudian mengambil _flashdisk_ , ia berpikir bahwa mungkin itu milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu memiliki tempat menyendiri yang cocok dengannya. Ia kembali datang ke tempat biasa untuk menenangkan dirinya. Duduk diundakan tangga teratas, Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi itu sama sekali bukan karakternya. Kemudian ia teringat akan janjinya pada Luhan yang akan memperlihatkan tugas presentasi saat pulang sekolah—karena wakil ketua OSIS itu sedang ada urusan saat ini. Merogoh saku, ia terkejut karena tidak menemukan _flashdisk_ -nya.

"Apa jatuh ya..?" Baekhyun bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan. Tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seceroboh itu.

"Baekhyun."

Bahu berjengit karena terkejut. Tidak perlu mengangkat wajah, Baekhyun sudah mengenali persis suara itu. Ia masih bertahan diposisinya, mempertanyakan kenapa Chanyeol masih saja mau mengejarnya setelah apa yang ia katakan tadi. _Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertatap muka denganmu_ —inner Baekhyun mengeluh.

Chanyeol menuruni undakan tangga, berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, terpisah 2 anak tangga. Tangannya terulur, "Ini pasti milikmu. _Flashdisk_ ini jatuh diatap."

Baekhyun tidak juga merubah posisi.

Chanyeol dengan gugup menyentuh lehernya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak bisa memutus hubungan dan malah menghindar begitu saja. Berbeda denganmu. Kau bisa memutuskannya dengan mudah seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku diatap tadi." Ia membuka tangan Baekhyun yang terlipat diatas lutut kemudian meletakan flashdisk disana.

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol memfokuskan diri pada Baekhyun, "Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kita adalah teman. Apa itu sebuah kebohongan sekarang?"

Baekhyun refleks mengangkat wajah, "Bukan.. hanya saja—"

"Tapi kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang membuatku terluka. Bahkan sampai mengatakan untuk membiarkanmu kembali ke rutinitasmu sebelum kita bertemu."

Baekhyun menutup rapat bibirnya, tangan menggenggam erat flashdisk yang kemudian disimpan ke dalam saku.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Kau akhirnya mengangkat wajahmu." Tangannya terulur, gesture meminta Baekhyun untuk berdiri juga.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap uluran tangan. Tidak akan ada habisnya jika terus mempertimbangkan hal penuh keraguan. Menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan Chanyeol menariknya berdiri. Tinggi mereka jadi sejajar berkat jarak dua anak tangga.

"Karena kau menghindariku sampai dua hari, kupikir kau memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih dulu mengucap perpisahan. Lebih baik kembali ke waktu sebelum bertemu denganmu, begitu pikirku." Kata Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol naik satu anak tangga kemudian kedua tangannya terulur, meraih Baekhyun, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun terkejut, tidak sempat menolak karena membeku. Wajahnya memerah, ia bahkan tidak pernah dipeluk oleh kakak kandungnya sama sekali.

"Jadi kau tidak suka ketika aku mengabaikanmu, kan? Aku minta maaf tapi… ada alasan kenapa aku melakukannya." Kata Chanyeol.

Suaranya terdengar jelas karena kepalanya berada dibahu kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang cukup cepat. Melakukan hal nekat seperti itu memang bisa memicu dentuman kan. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kedua tangannya tetap disisi badan tanpa ada inisiatif untuk memeluk balik. Karena ia pikir harus ada alasan kenapa ia memeluk seseorang.

"Alasanku menghindarimu adalah…"

Detak jantung semakin cepat memompa darah didalam dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasakannya jadi tidak bisa fokus. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Chanyeol terasa hangat." gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kenapa temperatur tubuhmu sehangat ini. Atau memang pelukan semua orang itu hangat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol menutup mata, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Paham atas pertanyaan Baekhyun dikarenakan ia tidak pernah merasakan dipeluk seseorang sebelumnya. Pertanyaan spontan karena kembali teringat akan kesendiriannya. Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Alasanku mengindarimu adalah karena aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Fokus Baekhyun sudah kembali. Kedua matanya terbuka, detak jantung Chanyeol terus meningkat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:** jangan buang saya ke laut, teehee. Ia saya tau chapter ini berakhir gantung diadegan yang paling greget, sengaja xD sabarlah menunggu chapter depan, semoga ga keburu ketabrak saya ujian praktek ya. Saya putuskan untuk tetep make ciri khas.

Makasih banyaaak buat yang sudah memfollow atau fav serta review,

 **sanyakie, MadeDyahD, Guest ay, BAEKBAEK04, AeriChannie, shinerlight, socloverqua, Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol, Baekhyun Cantik, Guest, Adndpwh, baekfrappe, Happines Chanhyun, Cbsforlayf, Dwarfeu-B, Bumbu-cimol, leeminoznurhayati, ParkBaeko**

…

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** saya liat banyak yang baper ya :""D bukan kalian yang baperan, ini emang ceritanya yang bikin baper haha. Maaf ngaret apdet chapter, mungkin biar tambah ngefeel bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu :v

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Alasanku mengindarimu adalah karena aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Fokus Baekhyun sudah kembali. Kedua matanya terbuka, detak jantung Chanyeol terus meningkat.

"Ketika aku meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya, tidak ada perasaan lain tapi membuatku sangat senang. Bahkan kau membiarkanku memelukmu… boleh aku bertahan seperti ini untuk sedetik lagi?"

"M-Menyukaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi Baekhyun tidak bisa dibaca. Itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kau mengatakan hal sejauh itu padahal kau selalu bilang kalau kita itu teman. A-Apa alasannya?"

Chanyeol sempat mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengatakannya keras-keras. Tapi bersama denganmu, berada disisimu, membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku bertingkah secara spontan baik itu kontak fisik maupun bicara karena aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu. Hari itu, sehari setelah acara, ketika aku ingin menciummu. Kau menunjukkan ekspresi _defensive_ dengan memundurkan kepalamu."

' _Kupikir aku melihat sesuatu dimatamu.'_

Gambaran kejadian itu muncul dikepala Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. _Jadi kau memang berniat menciumku dari awal?!—_ Baekhyun nyaris tidak percaya.

"Kau setuju status kita adalah teman. Makanya aku tidak melakukan itu karena akan menghancurkannya. Dan ketika aku melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain akhir-akhir ini membuatku… kuakui, sangat iri."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan di depan dadanya, mengibaskannya beberapa kali, "Tunggu. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Ini sangat mendadak sampai aku tidak bisa memproses semuanya."

Chanyeol paham namun sedikit kecewa, "Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku ingin berada disisimu, untuk saat ini tidak peduli sebagai apa. Jadi, jangan ucapkan perpisahan. Apa kau mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

Baekhyun menunduk sesaat, benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. "Jujur aku tidak tahu…" Ia mengangkat wajah dengan perlahan, "Tapi aku tidak mau jika sampai tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, terlihat begitu menenangkan, "Hanya mendengar jawabanmu sudah cukup bagiku."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Baekhyun."

Suara Luhan terdengar tepat disamping kepala. Baekhyun menutup telinga kanan, refleks menjauh. "Kau terlalu dekat."

"Memangnya salah ya?" Luhan segera duduk di kursi dihadapan Baekhyun, "Daripada itu, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku."

Baekhyun antisipasi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah ya kau bilang mau melihat tugas, kau boleh pinjam flashdisk-ku sampai besok."

Kedua mata Luhan berbinar imajiner, "Kau serius? Terima kasih!" kemudian tersadar, "eh tunggu, jangan membuat pikiranku belok." Ia meletakkan kedua tangan diatas meja Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah sampai kedua matanya menatap lekat, "Hari ini kau berbeda."

Baekhyun memundurkan kursinya dengan cepat, sudah terbiasa membentuk pose defensive. "Apa maksudnya?"

Luhan masih tidak merubah posisi, justru menahan tangan Baekhyun untuk mencegahnya kabur. "Tadi pagi kau terlihat gelisah. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresimu sama sekali. Lebih gelisah? Rasanya juga bukan."

Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan pandangan itu. "Luhan, kau terlalu dekat."

Luhan melepas tangannya dan kembali ke posisi semula. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Luhan terlihat lega, "Oke, sarkastikmu sudah kambuh. Ternyata kau masih menjadi dirimu."

"Apa sih?" Baekhyun tidak paham dengan pola pikir wakil ketua OSIS ini.

Luhan menyentuh jemari Baekhyun, "Daritadi kau menautkan jemarimu," telunjuknya berpindah menunjuk mata, "ada yang berbeda dengan pandanganmu," berakhir di pipi kiri Baekhyun, "ekspresimu seperti.. _hopeless?_ "

Baekhyun mengibaskan jari Luhan dari wajahnya.

Luhan tersenyum mencurigakan, "Dibandingkan _hopeless_ lebih seperti _flustered_. Aku penasaran apa penyebabnya. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi kalau aku tahu dari orang lain, jangan marah padaku."

Baekhyun benar-benar terganggu, "Sudah selesai menjadikanku objek pengamatan? Sebentar lagi bel pulang."

Beruntung Luhan bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung dengan kalimat sindiran apalagi sarkas, terkecuali beberapa hal yang krusial baginya. Ia tersenyum, "Chanyeol benar-benar bisa mengatasimu ya." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun kelihatan terkejut, "H-Ha?"

Senyuman semakin lebar, "Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang berhasil masuk ke kehidupanmu sejauh ini. Tapi kau masih menciptakan jarak. Digantung itu tidak enak lho."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi ekspresinya, wajahnya memerah sedikit. "Luhan, kau itu stalker atau memang cenayang?"

Luhan tertawa, "Fyi, aku memang suka memperhatikan orang-orang. Mudah bagiku untuk menyadari situasi." tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "kau harus ambil tindakan karena sudah membuat dia seserius itu." Kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas.

Baekhyun melipat tangan diatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengganti sepatu, ketika melewati muka sekolah, ia melihat hujan rintik yang berevolusi menjadi agak deras. Menghela napas panjang, tak ada pilihan lagi selain menunggu hujan reda. Ia tidak suka jika menerobos hujan karena itu akan membuat pakainnya basah. Ia tidak nyaman dengan itu. Kemudian ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang tengah membuka payung lipat berwarna biru tua. Sedetik kemudian pandangan bertemu, entah sengaja entah tidak sengaja.

Chanyeol mendekatinya, "Tidak bawa payung ya?"

"Aku tidak mengira hari ini akan turun hujan. Seharusnya aku lebih antisipasi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Berdua dibawah payungku bukan pilihan buruk, kan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya agak lama, "Itu tawaran?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Jalan pulang mereka searah. Hanya sampai persimpangan kedua dari sekolah. Mereka tidak bicara apapun. Berjalan dengan bahu bersentuhan agar tidak terkena air hujan. Baekhyun merasa awkward. Sementara Chanyeol—dari sisi pandangnya—terlihat biasa saja.

Persimpangan pertama sudah lewat, hanya perlu menunggu hitungan langkah sampai ke pesimpangan kedua. Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol melambatkan langkahnya agar langkah mereka sejajar. Mengetahui bahwa langkah panjang Chanyeol akan sulit untuk dikejar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, setelah persimpangan ini, rumahku belok ke kiri." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Eh? Tapi kau bilang sebelumnya jalan rumahmu ke kanan."

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat, "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kehujanan, kan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke aspal, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menatapnya lurus karena setiap kedua mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol bisa membaca pikirannya. Rasanya tidak adil ia diberi begitu banyak perhatian sementara ia sendiri tidak memberikan apa-apa.

Baekhyun menarik lengan seragam Chanyeol. Kemudian langkah keduanya terhenti. Chanyeol menghadap ke arahnya, menatap bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol... kalau saja aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut, tidak menduga hal tersebut akan diucapkan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sedikit menunduk, masih menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Tanpa keraguan, Chanyeol menjawab dengan yakin, "Aku akan menanyakan persetujuanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa melihat wajahnya apalagi ekspresinya.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengambil tindakan yang tidak pernah ada dibayangan Baekhyun. Ia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan secara sepihak. "Lalu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Baekhyun terkejut, tidak sempat membentuk posisi defensive. Atau memang tingkat spontanitasnya sudah berkurang karena Chanyeol lah yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah bisa terlihat jika saja tidak tertutup bayangan payung yang menaungi mereka.

"Aku akan melakukan banyak hal yang membuatmu nyaman berada disisiku."

Jawaban itu lebih dari cukup. Semua berada diluar prediksinya. Ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. "Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

"Eeeh, kupikir kau mau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun disambut pelukan Jongdae ketika ia baru masuk rumah. Belum sempat bereaksi, Jongdae sudah melepaskan lengannya. Wajahnya berbinar, senyumnya terlihat begitu senang. Tangan kanan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala adiknya.

"Kak Baekhyun, ada kabar baik!" seru Jongdae dengan semangat.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kak Joonmyeon bilang, dia akan tinggal disini selama seminggu ke depan. Rumah ini tidak lagi begitu sepi." jawab Jongdae.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, memahami perasaan adiknya. Ia akan senang jika Jongdae merasa begitu. Dan juga hubungannya sudah melunak jika bersama Joonmyeon.

"Ada satu hal lagi," Jongdae menahan Baekhyun yang baru melangkahkan kaki.

Baekhyun berbalik, "Apa itu?"

Jeda selama lima detik, Jongdae tersenyum dan berkata, "Ibu menelpon dan sekarang Kak Joonmyeon sedang bicara dengannya. Ibu bilang ia sangat merindukanku, juga Kakak tentunya."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman pada tali tas. Rasa gugup dan sedikit tekanan memenuhi dirinya. Ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih memegang gagang telepon rumah. Si sulung berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ah ya, aku disini sementara. Mhmhm, aku mengerti. Ah, Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon menoleh ke belakang, "ya, dia baru sampai. Kuberikan telpon padanya." Joonmyeon mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak mau menerimanya. Tapi ia tahu pasti, Ibunya selalu bicara kepada setiap anaknya ketika menelepon. Joonmyeon menutup speaker telepon dengan telapak tangan kemudian berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima saja." Ucapnya menenangkan karena khawatir melihat tekanan yang dialami adik pertamanya.

Baekhyun membersihkan kerongkongan, meletakkan tas di lantai dan mengangguk. Joonmyeon menepuk bahunya, "Akan kutinggal untuk privasimu." Kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun menarik napas, menempelkan telepon pada telinganya. "Baekhyun disini,"

 _("Bagaimana sekolahmu?")_

"Tidak buruk. Nilaiku tidak ada yang turun. Aku mencoba mempertahankannya." Baekhyun memainkan kabel yang menyambung.

 _("Bukankah peningkatan kedengaran lebih bagus dibandingkan mempertahankan? Tidak ada artinya jika ada yang berhasil melampauimu.")_

Baekhyun mengaitkan kabel, memutar-mutarnya dengan jari. "Aku mengerti."

 _("Bagaimana dengan sosialisasimu?")_

Jarinya berhenti bergerak, ia menggenggam erat gagang telepon. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia bisa mendengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana.

 _("Kau tahu betul sosialisasi itu penting. Menjalin kerja sama untuk kau terapkan dalam kehidupan dewasamu. Ibu memang tidak menaruh harapan padamu untuk mengambil alih perusahaan karena ada Joonmyeon, tapi setidaknya kau mengerti etika dasar ini, Baekhyun.")_

Baekhyun paham jika ia tengah direndahkan. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa. "Bersosialisasi bila perlu, bukan hal yang buruk kan?"

("Ibu tidak akan komplain apapun karena nilai-nilaimu memuaskan. Malam ini pesawatnya lepas landas, besok pagi kami sudah sampai di bandara sana. Hanya itu saja yang ingin ibu bicarakan padamu.")

"Ibu tidak ingin bicara dengan Jongdae atau Kak Joonmyeon lagi? Maksudku, sudah tiga bulan lebih Ibu tidak mengontak—"

("Berkomunikasi bila perlu, tidak masalah kan?")

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan rapat sekaligus menggigit pipi dalamnya. Menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak lebih kelam lagi. "Ya. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian memutus sambungan, ia meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Perlahan jatuh, lutut menyentuh lantai dengan tangan yang memegangi meja. Keningnya menumpu pada punggung tangan, ia mulai merasa sesak. Napasnya tidak teratur, tempo semakin cepat seolah akan kehabisan oksigen jika tidak segera menghirupnya. "Ha… haah… ha…" Ia membungkuk lebih dalam dengan tarikan napas semakin berlebihan.

"Baekhyun!"

Ia mendengar suara si sulung. Tangan kiri Joonmyeon merangkul bahu Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya menutup mulut sang adik. "Hanya gunakan hidungmu untuk bernapas."

Baekhyun sempat panik, tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan si sulung. Matanya terpejam, mengikuti arahan Joonmyeon.

"Ya, terus seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, perlahan saja." ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Baekhyun melepas genggamannya, membiarkan tangannya jatuh diikuti dirinya yang duduk di lantai. Joonmyeon beralih memeluknya, tidak begitu erat karena tidak mau memicu hal yang baru saja terjadi. Kembali bernapas normal, Baekhyun membuka mulut, "Maaf. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kau selalu menakutiku, inilah sebabnya terkadang aku mengakhiri pembicaraan ditelepon dengan Ibu lebih cepat agar kau tidak bicara dengannya." Joonmyeon melepas pelukan, menatap adiknya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa mati karena hyperventilating." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengurangi kecemasan.

"Hyperventilating-mu selalu saja kambuh jika kau dalam keadaan tertekan. Apa Ibu lagi-lagi mengucapkan sesuatu yang menusukmu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, "mulai saat ini, aku akan ada untuk membela hakmu jika Ibu mulai berargumen. Kau tidak lagi menjadi pihak yang disalahkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Kak." Kemudian menunduk, "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan…"

Joonmyeon merubah posisi, ikut duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. "Hm?"

"Kalau aku… jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, apa aku bisa bersama dengannya?"

Hening panjang yang canggung. Baekhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajah, ia tidak mau melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Kemudian Joonmyeon memecah keheningan, "Aku sudah memperingati diriku sendiri untuk selalu mengawasi anak itu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkaranmu, hanya dia. Jangan katakan padaku kalau—" ia menghentikan omongannya ketika melihat telinga Baekhyun memerah. Ekspresinya tidak bisa lebih buruk daripada menganga kecil melihat adiknya "…jadi benar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menahan kedua tangan kakaknya dengan cepat, ia mengangkat wajah, "D-Dengarkan aku dulu. Chanyeol bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi aku belum mengatakan keputusan apa-apa. Jadi… jadi—"

"Adikku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah terjerat pesona seseorang." Sela Joonmyeon "Apa karena dia orang pertama yang berhasil mendekatimu dan menunjukkan semua sikap baiknya sampai kau membiarkan defensive-mu bercelah seperti itu?"

Genggamannya melonggar, "Memang benar dia yang pertama tulus padaku. Kuakui segala sikapnya membuatku tersentuh. Meskipun sederhana, tapi kebaikannya lebih dari sekedar yang terlihat."

"Baekhyun, dengar—"

"Tidak. Kakak lah yang seharusnya mendengarkanku!" Baekhyun menaikan suara, "Hak suaraku tidak pernah didengar oleh anggota keluarga disini. Kakak tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Semua yang Kakak rasakan dari dulu selalu dinomor satukan, menerima pujian dan tidak pernah direndahkan. Dengan situasi seperti itu, tidak mungkin kakak mengerti rasanya dipedulikan setelah bertahun-tahun diabaikan oleh semua orang." suaranya kembali mengecil pada kalimat akhir.

Joonmyeon hanya diam selama sepuluh detik, melihat adiknya yang menunduk dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar masih menggenggamnya. Akhirnya kembali bicara, "Apa dia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya?"

"Dia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaanku."

Joonmyeon menghela napas, tidak bisa berargumen lagi. "Aku mengawasinya untuk memastikan dia tidak sama dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dilukai lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu menderita karena status sosial. Tapi itu justru membuatku tidak bisa melihat perasaanmu dan mendengar suaramu. Maaf, Baekhyun, aku hanya masih takut untuk mempercayakanmu pada orang lain."

Baekhyun sedikit memalingkan wajah kesamping, "Kakak bisa menilainya sendiri, kan?"

"— _kau bisa melihat bahwa yang kukatakan bukanlah dusta semata."_

Joonmyeon tersenyum, mengingat wajah serius Chanyeol ketika bicara dengannya. "Aku rasa bisa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang menghabiskan bekal makanan ditempat biasa. Duduk disampingnya dengan jarak satu tempat duduk. Jarak semakin menipis diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau sukai dari novel?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menutup tempat makan yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu membawa novel. Jadi aku penasaran saja. Lagipula aku tidak tahu hal apa saja yang kau sukai."

"Yah.." Baekhyun memiringkan kepala sedikit, tengah berpikir, "aku membaca novel karena hobiku membaca….. dan juga untuk memangkas waktu."

"Kalau alasan yang kedua itu tidak kau perlukan lagi. Karena sekarang aku ada disini untuk menemanimu saat waktu luang." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol jadi semakin cheesy setelah jujur dengan perasaannya. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja tidak terbiasa dengan sisi karakter itu. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi hanya meminum teh oolong miliknya.

"Daehyun masih sering mendatangimu?"

"Oh dia? Ya begitulah." Baekhyun terlihat malas untuk menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menatapnya jenaka, "Dia hanya mau menggodamu saja karena penasaran dengan karakteristikmu. Memang dia menggunakan nama kakakmu sebagai alasan, tapi dia tidak pernah menganggapmu sama dengannya."

Baekhyun menatapnya agak curiga. _Jadi kalian membicarakanku dibelakang?!_

"Sulit ya memiliki Kakak yang populer. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti kesal jika ada orang yang mendekatiku karenanya."

Baekhyun tidak membuka novelnya, memilih melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya saudara kandung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku punya kakak laki-laki. Dia sudah memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan Ayahku tahun ini. Umur kami terpaut jauh. Dia humoris, disisi lain agak ceroboh, tapi bisa diandalkan."

Baekhyun menatapnya, agak penasaran, "Apa dia selalu ada untukmu?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari dalam, baru mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang dipimpin Baekhyun ini. "Ah, soal itu…" butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk memilih kalimat yang tepat, "selalu ada atau tidak bukan yang menjamin seseorang menjadi kakak yang baik. Bagiku sendiri, kakak yang selalu memperhatikan adiknya, melakukan apapun untuk kepentingan adiknya secara langsung maupun tidak, itu adalah hal yang indah. Aku sudah merasa senang jika kakakku diam-diam mengawasi meskipun kami mulai jarang berkomunikasi."

Baekhyun menatap parkiran sepeda, "Hmmm, kurasa kau benar."

"Ada saatnya saudara kandung membuat jarak karena mereka beranjak lebih dewasa. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hukum kebiasaan itu. Posisi kita disini sama-sama sebagai anak kedua sekaligus adik ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan mata, ia terus melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya yang berubah sedikit. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa menyakitkan?"

"Apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan kakakmu. Siapapun bisa melihat kalau kalian tidak akrab. Terlebih lagi saat acara hari itu… atmosfir diantara kalian sangat berat." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Maaf karena membahas hal pribadi. Kalau kau membenci hal ini, aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi."

"Tadinya seperti itu." Baekhyun menekuk kaki, "Kami hanya kurang terbuka satu sama lain jadi ya begitu banyak kesalahpahaman sifat dan sikap." Ia sedikit merunduk, senyuman tipis muncul, "Sekarang tidak ada masalah."

Senyum menular. Chanyeol senang mendengarnya. "Ne.. Baekhyun,"

Pemilik nama bergumam pelan menanggapi panggilan.

Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya dengan tangan kiri, agak gugup, "Lain kali.. apa boleh aku mengajak orang lain makan siang disini bersama?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatapnya penuh selidik.

Ditatap tiba-tiba, Chanyeol semakin gugup. Ia mengalihkan wajah sekaligus memiringkan tubuhnya, "Yah maksudku, kau sudah bisa terbuka sejauh ini denganku. Ada baiknya jika kau memulai pertemanan dengan yang lain juga kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak memiliki teman." Ucap Chanyeol terang-terangan.

Baekhyun merasa tertusuk meskipun kelimat itu sepenuhnya kenyataan. "Aku sama sekali tidak terpuji mendengar omonganmu barusan."

"Eh? Apa aku kelewatan?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kelihatan terkejut.

"Dasar tidak peka."

Oke. Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertohok. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol itu peka. Peka banget kalau menyangkut Baekhyun. Tapi dia memang tidak begitu suka disebut 'tidak peka'. Kalau dikomik-komik, sudah ada garis-garis hitam membayangi sosok Chanyeol dengan aura suram.

"Tapi aku setengah menolak idemu. Lingkaranku masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan orang lain." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Heeeh? Memangnya kau ini AB?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa ketika mengetahui tempat langganannya menyendiri jadi dipenuhi oknum-oknum yang tak asing. Ia menggenggam erat kain yang membungkus kotak bekalnya. "Aku kira kau tidak serius akan melakukannya." Katanya sambil melirik tersangka utama. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya sambil membuang wajah.

Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya dengan segera, "Lambat! Kenapa baru datang? Padahal kami sudah stand by sejak tadi."

"Pembohong. Kau bilang mau beli makanan ke kantin." Baekhyun menatapnya lurus-lurus. Merasa terkhianati padahal dia teman sekelasnya.

"Aku memang dari kantin, kok." Luhan membalasnya.

"Tidak mungkin hanya dengan waktu sesingkat—"

Minseok memegangi sumpit sambil menengahi keduanya, "Kalau mau makan, cepat tunda dulu pertikaian kalian. Lanjutkan saja nanti setelah perut kenyang."

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih kepada Minseok, "Kau sebenarnya hanya merasa lapar saja kan, ketua OSIS? Dan juga.." kepalanya menoleh, melihat seseorang yang duduk disamping Luhan "kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Kasar sekali. Seperti biasa, aku kan cuma mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu—"

"Untuk memanfaatkanku supaya kau mendapat keuntungan yang bisa digunakan, Daehyun." Sela Baekhyun dengan wajah masam.

Daehyun tersenyum maklum, mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak berpikir selicik itu lho."

"Kurasa aku perlu mengenalkan diri?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang teman Chanyeol yang dulu membantu mereka untuk mengisi waktu sebelum penutupan acara. "Ah itu… eh, maaf aku lupa nama panggilanmu. Aku memang tidak bagus dalam mengingat nama orang."

"Jongin saja. Tidak apa-apa kan aku ikut disini. Mendengar tentangmu dari Chanyeol membuat yang lain ingin berteman juga." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus malu. "Hooo, Chanyeol pernah membicarakanku dengan teman sekelasnya?" sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Semua yang dia katakan bagus-bagus kok, tidak ada yang ternoda. Dan dia memang cukup sering membicarakanmu."

Oke, pipinya sukses memerah sedikit karena malu mendengar fakta. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan segera namun Chanyeol menarik turun tangannya. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri begitu? Istirahat keburu selesai nanti."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dan membuka makanannya. "Alibi yang tidak sempurna, bel baru saja berbunyi." Katanya sarkas, masih kesal.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Omong-omong ada yang mau _dessert_ -ku? Pudding dalam gelas, aku membawanya lebih banyak hari ini." Luhan membuka kantong plastik putih yang tadi terikat rapi.

"Aku minta satu nanti," Minseok langsung menjadi kandidat nomor urut 1 antrian.

"Jumlahnya pas tuh, bagi rata saja. Uh, rasa mangga? Eh atau jeruk?" Jongin menatap warna pudding yang terlihat dari cup kecil transparan itu.

"Mangga. Sebenarnya cuma sisa dari kemarin sih." kata Luhan sambil menyuap makanan.

"Berhenti membicarakan _dessert_ sementara makanan utama saja belum dimakan." Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Tenang, kau masih kebagian kok, Baekhyun." Daehyun menatapnya bercanda.

"H-Ha—?!"

Baekhyun menarik napas untuk menghilangkan emosi karena digoda barusan. Minseok tak jauh dari sebelah kanannya sudah menutup-nutupi mulut demi menahan tawa sedangkan Luhan tidak malu-malu untuk tertawa. Jongin tersenyum-senyum karena menahan tawa sambil berkata, "Biasanya lidahmu tajam tapi nyatanya kau punya indra perasa yang manis ya."

"Ah besok-besok kubawakan kue krim, kali ya?" Luhan menggoda dengan nada bercanda khasnya.

"Itu kan cuma pudding." Sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat. Menyuap makanan sambil mengalihkan pandang.

Chanyeol yang berada disamping kirinya tersenyum, menyikut lengan Baekhyun, dan berbisik "Rasanya lebih ramai dan menghibur, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberi respon apapun selain mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak akan menyangkal perasaan hangat yang diciptakan karena kebersamaan. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum, menikmati atmosfir yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Padahal jelas sekali aku menolak idemu."

Chanyeol hanya menyampirkan tas sebelah bahu kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari saku untuk mengusap lengan kirinya. "Tidak ada salahnya kan. Kulihat juga kau senang senang saja. Ah tapi kalau kau marah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak marah." Ia mempercepat langkah sampai mendahului Chanyeol dari lapangan menuju gerbang.

Chanyeol menyusulnya dengan mudah, tubuhnya agak membungkuk ke depan, "Jadi… besok dan seterusya, tidak apa kan tetap seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, jeda 5 detik sebelum menjawab, "Tidak masalah."

Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan seolah berbisik. Chanyeol sempat terpana, melihat sedikit rona merah dari samping wajah. Ia tersenyum melihat perkembangan Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak mempedulikan kalimat bernada kesal yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun karena lebih tertarik melihat reaksi fisiknya. Situasi kelihatan canggung karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan berjalan didepannya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Aku senang melihatmu senang. Jadi.. jangan menutup dirimu dariku ya."

Langkah kaki mereka sampai digerbang sekolah. Baekhyun berhenti secara insting sampai Chanyeol melewatinya. Baekhyun menatap sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir disebrang jalan. Sesuatu menyentak dadanya ketika plat nomor yang familiar terlihat. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menarik sejumput lengan seragam Chanyeol, menahan langkahnya dan membuatnya berbalik. Setelah berhadapan, Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat.

"Baekhyun..?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun karena kepalanya terunduk.

"Chanyeol," Tangannya menggenggam lebih erat, ia mengangkat kepala dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat ekspresinya. "Suatu hari nanti, selamatkan aku."

 _Kalimatnya barusan itu—eeeeh?_

Inner Chanyeol beraksi. Kemudian Baekhyun melepas tangannya, berjalan mendahuluinya. Chanyeol terdiam seolah kakinya membatu, hanya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang pergi darinya. Baekhyun menyebrang dan menghampiri satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir disana. Chanyeol bisa melihat seorang wanita keibuan duduk dikursi depan saat kacanya diturunkan. Lalu Baekhyun pergi menaiki mobil hitam itu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Tatapannya yang biasa terlihat tajam maupun suram lenyap menjadi sendu. Tak luput senyuman getir yang menambah buruk keadaan. Benar-benar meminta pertolongan.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun melangkah menjauhinya, yang tertinggal diwajahnya hanyalah ekspresi dingin. Chanyeol lebih memilih wajah datar tanpa eskpresi karena bagaimanapun juga aneh melihat ekspresi dingin itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:** ini lewat dari ekspetasi saya sebenernya, seharusnya saya apdet chapter ini sebelum ujian praktek tapi ternyata jauh banget ampe ukk udah lewat /sungkem\ jadi reader saya emang harus banyak2in sabar ama istighfar xD paling ngaret ama deadline yang udah ditentuin hehe

juga, makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review, fav, atau follow, itu jadi hal yang memotivasi saya juga :D

 **CB046194, Adndpwh, BAEKBAEK04, baekfrappe, pengen tahu jeletot, Bumbu-cimol, Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol, AeriChannie, sanyakie, Dwarfeu-B, Jihoonbang101, ParkBaeko, estyn48, shinerlight, Cbsforlayf, MadeDyahD, XianLie92, baekkuma, mbsbtbujcc, Baekhyun Cantik, Guest;ay, prktower, Guest**

 **...**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Delapan tahun sebelumnya…_

 _Kala itu, Joonmyeon yang masih berusia duabelas tahun sibuk belajar dengan giat untuk persiapan kelulusannya. Ia selalu menggunakan waktunya untuk belajar. Berkutat pada buku yang memberikannya pengetahuan seolah tidak ada esok hari lagi untuk mencari ilmu. Ibunya sudah memberikan edukasi bahwa ia harus mempelajari segala hal sejak dini. Karena ia putra pertama yang artinya anak sulung keluarga Kim, sudah pasti beban sebagai pewaris nama keluarga paling berat ada di bahunya—bahu kecil yang selalu membungkuk karena menekuni buku pelajaran di atas meja belajarnya._

 _Kelelahan karena belajar terus-menerus, Joonmyeon meletakkan pensilnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk berganti suasana meski hanya satu dua menit. Ketika menuruni tangga, ia mendengar tangisan adik keduanya yang cukup kencang. Refleks langkah kakinya memelan, mencoba bergerak tanpa suara. Tangannya meraih sisi dinding, kepalanya menyembul sedikit berniat mengintip, mendapati dua adiknya berada di ruang keluarga yang digunakan sekaligus sebagai ruang santai. Adik termudanya masih berusia enam tahun, terduduk di atas karpet dengan seonggok mainan mobil kayu yang terlihat lepas rodanya. Adik pertamanya berdiri di hadapan Jongdae dengan wajah setenang mungkin untuk anak kecil berumur delapan tahun sepertinya._

 _Jongdae sempat mengadukan situasi disela tangisnya, "Hiks, mobilnya rusak! Aku harus bagaimana, Kakak?! Huwaaa—"_

 _Baekhyun mengusap-usap puncak kepala adiknya, berusaha membuatnya lebih nyaman. "Jongdae kan masih punya banyak mobil mainan yang lain. Kalau satu rusak, jangan ditangisi ya, meskipun kau merasa menyesal karena telah merusaknya." katanya dengan bijak meski umurnya tidak sampai kepala satu._

 _Jongdae menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan tangan menutupi kedua mata. "Tapi… uhhh, tapi mobil kayu itu yang paling aku sukai. Aku tidak mau yang lain..! Huwaaaaaah—" dan melanjutkan menangis dengan kencang._

 _Joonmyeon meringis, kedua tangannya ingin sekali menutup telinga karena suara toa milik Jongdae. Tapi ia merasa memiliki harga diri karena tidak mau kalah dari Baekhyun yang begitu sabar menenangkan Jongdae dan menghentikan tangisannya dijarak sedekat itu. Menarik napas membulatkan tekad, ia menjaga tangannya tetap di dinding._

 _Baekhyun menjauhkan kedua tangan Jongdae yang menutupi mata sambil berkata, "Kakak akan memperbaikinya. Tapi Jongdae harus berhenti menangis, oke?" bujuknya dengan sabar._

 _Jongdae masih sesenggukan sedikit sambil bertanya untuk memastikan, "Janji?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua tangannya mengeratkan genggaman sebagai isyarat, "Kakak janji." jawabnya. Jongdae menghentikan tangisnya sebisa mungkin dengan Baekhyun yang membantunya membersihkan jejak air mata. "Kau ini, lucu sekali. Lihatlah hidungmu sampai memerah begitu."_

 _Jongdae cemberut tidak terima, "Tidak ada yang tidak menangis kalau mainan yang disukainya rusak begitu saja, kan."_

 _Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya lagi. "Iya, iya, kau benar. Adikku memang pintar. Nah, selama menunggu proses perbaikan, kau mau kan bermain dengan mobil remot kontrol dulu?"_

 _Jongdae mengangguk penuh semangat lalu berlari menuju kotak mainan di sudut ruangan. Joonmyeon mencengkram ujung dinding. Hatinya goyah melihat Baekhyun yang bertindak seperti sosok kakak idaman yang berhasil menjaga adiknya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang tapi tangan kanannya berpindah mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya._

 _Rasanya sakit._

" _Kak Joonmyeon?"_

 _Pemilik nama tersentak kaget. Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mobil kayu ditangkupan tangan. "Ah, Baekhyun. A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali._

" _Aku mau mencari lem untuk memasang rodanya lagi dan menjaganya jauh dari jangkauan Jongdae sampai lemnya kering." jawab Baekhyun lengkap dengan kepala menunduk melihat mainan. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengangkat kepala dan menatap Joonmyeon tepat di mata, "Kakak jarang sekali keluar kamar…" tambahnya dengan suara penuh kelegaan. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya bisa bertatap wajah dan bicara dengan kakaknya._

 _Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia fokus melihat ke lantai, menghindari tatapan polos adik pertamanya._

" _Aku yakin Jongdae akan senang kalau Kakak ikut bermain bersama kami." tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang agak luntur seolah ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia sempat menggelengkan kepala dua kali sebelum mengangkat wajah dan bersiap tersenyum lebih lebar, "Aku juga pasti senang, jadi—"_

" _Maaf…"_

 _Kalimat Baekhyun dipotong dengan ucapan singkat. Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya, meski tatapannya terarah pada lawan bicara, mata itu seolah berbicara bahwa ia ingin tidak ingin menatapnya. Mustahil jika ia mampu melihat sarat kekecewaan dari mata adiknya. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang untuk belajar. Aku cuma cari minum makanya keluar kamar sebentar. Kau… teruslah temani Jongdae bermain agar dia tidak kesepian." ucapnya final dengan sumpalan kebohongan. Tangan kanan memberikan tepukan halus di puncak kepala Baekhyun sebagai salam pamit._

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mampu melihat punggung kakaknya yang pergi menaiki tangga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku harusnya tahu…" ia menunduk, mencegah segala emosi yang ingin meluap sampai tenggorokannya sesak. Mainan kayu digenggam erat sebagaimana dirinya yang menggenggam erat perasaan sedih di dalam hati. Ia berjalan ke sebuah laci, mencari lem yang dibutuhkannya. "..apa kakak tidak memikirkan aku yang kesepian juga…?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa._

 _Kemudian menepuk kedua pipi dengan keras untuk menyadarkan diri, Baekhyun menetapkan hati untuk tidak terlihat lemah apalagi cengeng. Ia menetapkan pikiran bahwa posisinya juga sebagai kakak tidak bisa terus-terusan bermanja untuk meminta perhatian. Ia pun punya tugas untuk menjadi tempat bergantung adiknya dalam situasi apapun. Dengan pemantapan niat itu lalu ia memperbaiki mobil kayu._

 _Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamar dengan segera. Hampir menyesali aktingnya namun ia merasa malu berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Malu dengan dirinya yang masih lemah untuk melindungi adik-adiknya maka ia meneguhkan hati, tidak boleh sampai kalah dari Baekhyun. Ia pun punya cara sendiri—harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar bisa menjadi kakak yang diandalkan. Tekad bulatnya didorong harga diri dan rasa malu sebagai kakak tertua. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih pintar, tidak peduli meski harus kehilangan waktu bersantainya._

 _Pikiran seumur duabelas tahunnya tidak mengetahui bahwa tindakannya berakibat buruk pada hubungan antarsaudara._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Distance**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

* * *

Hal yang mengejutkan Chanyeol esok hari adalah kabar bahwa Baekhyun absen. Ia berpikir untuk membicarakan hal kemarin lebih lanjut, mungkin menuntut penjelasan karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya tanpa pesan tersirat. Jadi sudah memutuskan sejak semalam untuk menemuinya ditempat biasa, jam biasa, situasi biasa. Tapi yang ia temukan siang itu hanyalah beberapa orang baru yang bergabung.

"Baekhyun absen, keterangannya izin."

Pernyataan Luhan mungkin terdengar biasa bagi orang lain, mereka hanya memaklumi karena Baekhyun adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kim yang notabene-nya berjadwal padat. Tapi Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian kemarin, tentu saja merasa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu mengganjal hatinya, membuat dadanya sesak karena keingintahuan yang besar serta perasaan khawatir.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pertanyaan: Kenapa ia tidak mengirim pesan saja?

Tentu saja ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan untuk mengusik langsung dengan bertanya, 'urusan sepenting apa yang kau perlu hadiri?', Chanyeol tahu itu terdengar lancang. Jadi ia perlu menahan dirinya kali ini.

Setidaknya sampai lusa.

Ketika ia baru sampai di gerbang sekolah pagi itu, sesuatu mengejutkannya. Joonmyeon terlihat dalam jarak pandang. Hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Ketika objek pandangannya menoleh, Chanyeol tahu dia tidak membutuhkan hal selain mengorek informasi. Joonmyeon berdiri di hadapannya, "Pagi, biar kutebak, kau pasti bingung melihatku disini."

Chanyeol belum sempat membuka mulut dan Joonmyeon menyambung lagi,

"Dan panggil saja aku Joonmyeon, tidak perlu ada embel-embel kakak. Aku datang sekalian mengantar Baekhyun."

Menaikkan alis bingung, lelaki yang lebih muda bertanya, "Mengantar Baekhyun..?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum pepsoden, sebelah tangan terulur menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Yap. Bukankah aku sudah jadi kakak yang baik?"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, menghindari sentuhan, "Kalimatmu barusan membuatku merinding."

"Ha, jangan sinis." Joonmyeon melangkah lebih dekat, tangan kanannya merangkul bahu yang lebih tinggi dengan akrab sementara kepalanya—ia perlu berjinjit—berada disisi telinga Chanyeol. Berbisik rendah, "Tolong jaga Baekhyun seperti yang pernah kau janjikan."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan refleks sesuatu menghantamnya di hati, ia baru sempat bereaksi ketika Joonmyeon sudah melangkah jauh. Ia berbalik cepat, menarik napas, "Kak Joonmyeon!" wajahnya berseri, tersenyum lebar penuh _sparkle_ , "Terima kasih!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum balik singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol merasakan langkah kakinya lebih ringan, berjalan cepat, mengganti sepatu di ruang loker, menaiki tangga, dan bertemu eksistansi yang sudah 2 hari memenuhi pikirannya. Baekhyun berdiri diundakan atas tangga, menghadap samping ketika bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan sebatas bahu, "Hai, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa membuatnya lega lebih dari ini. Perasaan gundahnya kemarin seharian seolah lenyap. Ia sempat merasa canggung, tidak menemukan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas. "Oh, ah ya, hai." balasnya dengan kikuk. Lalu menaiki tangga, menyusul Baekhyun agar bisa berjalan disisinya.

Berjalan disatu lorong yang sama, mereka tidak mengangkat topik apapun. Chanyeol terus-terusan mencuri pandang, mencoba menyerap eksistensi disampingnya, memendamnya dalam memori untuk ia kenang nanti. Ia pun tidak menanyakan alasan izin itu, sementara Baekhyun sendiri bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Di ujung lorong, Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk mengatakan, "Sampai makan siang nanti," sebelum membelokkan langkah.

Chanyeol menatap punggungnya menjauh, masih ingin memandanginya sampai lenyap. Entah apa yang diharapkannya. Ia melangkah ke kelasnya sendiri dengan mulut terkunci rapat dan kepala penuh pertanyaan.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun adalah ketika istirahat kedua tiba, Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya dan menggamit tangannya, menariknya terus-terusan menaiki tangga. Ia kaget bukan karena tidak menduga hal ini, tapi karena arah langkah kaki mereka tidak menuju tempat yang seharusnya. Lagipula ia sudah memaklumi kalau Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakan banyak hal padanya perihal kemarin.

"Eh, aku sangat yakin ini bukan arah ke—"

"Kita memang tidak kesana." Potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup mulut, tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya mengeratkan genggaman pada tas kecil berisi bekal makanannya hari ini. Ketika tangga terakhir dilewati kakinya, Baekhyun baru paham tujuan mereka. Pintu besi berderit ketika dibuka, cahaya matahari menusuk pandangannya. Tanpa disadari, tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol menekan sesaat.

"Maaf karena menarikmu tanpa penjelasan. Aku hanya.. mencari tempat privat yang membuatmu lebih nyaman." Kata Chanyeol setelah duduk.

Baekhyun duduk tegak, "Kau sendiri yang mengubah rutinitasku saat itu."

"Ah…" Chanyeol mengusap lehernya, sikap gugup seperti biasa. Wajar untuk merasa canggung setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kalinya, kan. Tapi tentu saja ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan, "...ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Jadi kupikir kau tidak mau ada orang luar yang mendengarnya."

Baekhyun memindahkan tas kesamping kanannya lalu bertanya, "Perihal?" seolah mengulur waktu agar ia bisa memikirkan jawabannya karena ia sudah menduga pertanyaan yang akan diajukan.

Chanyeol sempat melihat sekitar seperti memastikan tidak ada eksistansi lain lagi. Meski sudah mutlak karena mereka ada diatap sekolah. Ia menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri sekaligus menetralkan detak jantung. "Alasanmu izin dua hari kemarin itu, ah maaf kalau lancang, tapi apa aku boleh tahu?"

Baekhyun entah kenapa memiliki dorongan untuk tertawa. Mungkin karena cara Chanyeol mengungkapkan ekspresi bingungnya diselingi keraguan, bahkan disituasi seperti ini pun pria tinggi itu masih menghargai privasinya. Jadi ia hanya merasa perlu menertawai hal itu. "Orang tuaku pulang ke rumah hari itu. Dan ada sedikit diskusi keluarga jadi… bisa dibilang ini hal yang penting..?" jawabnya sesuai fakta.

Nada bertanya diakhir kalimat membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Diskusi keluarga atau keadaan mentalmu yang belum siap?" ketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, Chanyeol baru sadar ia asal bicara. Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan muka, "Ah, tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Yah kau tau… aku cuma khawatir terlebih lagi, saat itu, kau menarik seragamku dan mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuat panik. Maaf mengatakan hal yang lancang tadi."

"Apa maksudnya menanyakan kesiapan mentalku. Pasti ada yang buka mulut ya? Siapa? Kak Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Errrr," Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, menghindari hawa menusuk dihadapannya, "aku asal dengar."

"Benar Kak Joonmyeon, ya? Atau mungkin Jongdae?!" Baekhyun menjeda serentetan pertanyaan hanya untuk menghantamkan telapak tangan ke dahi sambil menunduk, "Aku tahu. Pasti Jongdae. Pikirannya masih sepolos anak belum pubertas." Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan lebih tertarik memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Masih menundukkan kepala, Baekhyun memanggil, "Chanyeol."

Pemilik nama refleks menegakkan punggung yang sebelumnya sedikit loyo. "Y-Ya?" menjawab dengan gugup karena aura disekitarnya berat.

"Apa saja yang dibocorkan Jongdae?"

"Cuma hal-hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tapi tidak berani." kata Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berbisik _wow_ dalam hati karena menyadari kalimat tepat yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun berusaha rileks, mencoba setenang mungkin agar dirinya tidak terbawa arus. Ia mengangkat wajah dan bertanya sarkas seperti biasa guna membawa situasi cair, "Kau memang suka mencampuri urusan atau tingkat keingintahuan yang seluas alam?"

"Aku khawatir padamu."

Baekhyun menatap lurus, jawaban yang didengarnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin diam setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kita bertemu, kan?"

Mengerti bahwa lawan bicaranya dalam mode serius, ia pun memberanikan diri. "Yah, kau memang begitu memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu tapi kadang kurang peka dengan hal didepanmu. Kau bisa menyimpulkan kondisi hubunganku dengan Kak Joonmyeon. Dan hubunganku dengan Ibuku jauh lebih dalam."

Tangan yang terulur itu seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, ia melingkupi punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas pahanya sendiri. "Kau itu pemberani. Alasan aku menyimpulkan hal itu karena kau mengetahui apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Jadi kau tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi berbagai hal disaat kritis. Tapi dibalik itu semua, asal kekuatanmu sampai sebesar itu, karena kau sudah pernah melewati masa-masa terberatmu. Aku mengerti kau memiliki perasaan dalam yang masih terluka. Makanya… kalau berat untukmu, boleh aku meringankannya?" aksinya diambil alih insting.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih berpikir berkali-kali meski hatinya tersentuh mendengar itu. Tapi disaat yang sama ia merasa emosional.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau memang belum siap terbuka padaku. Tapi, bagiku, untuk melihat orang yang ingin selalu kubuat tersenyum… tidaklah mudah." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mengganjal perasaanya. Otaknya menolak berpikir secara logika. Dengan rasa frustasi itu, ia menghela napas keras-keras dan menyerah. "Kau sudah pasti tahu tentang didikan orang tuaku yang cukup keras. Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, aku dan ibuku punya hubungan yang parah. Aku selalu berpikir kalau semua yang Ibu katakan padaku hanyalah tuntutan untuk menjadi seperti kakakku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melawan perkataannya, setidaknya aku tahu sopan santun."

"Kau tidak perlu melawan perkataannya." Chanyeol menyela tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun kembali menatap lawan bicara tepat dimata. "Apa maksudnya itu?" suaranya sedikit meninggi diakhir kata, seperti bertanya dengan keangkuhan.

Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuknya sebatas dada, "Kalau diingat acara tempo hari, kau berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan kakakmu. Kau mengatakan dengan ego yang tinggi seperti 'keuntunganmu adalah membuatku berhutang budi' semacam itu kan?" Chanyeol menirukan mimik wajah Baekhyun sesaat.

" _How impressive_ …" cibir Baekhyun dan menatapnya kesal karena diimitasi seperti itu.

Chanyeol menahan tawa dan melanjutkan topik serius mereka, "Meski saat itu aku merasa kalau kau hanya mendiskriminasi balik untuk menciptakan kemenangan dengan harga diri tinggi, jika kuobservasi lagi sekarang rasanya kau hanya menunjukan seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya."

Jika ini komik, perempatan besar sudah muncul dikepala Baekhyun. "Secara tidak langsung kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku cuma orang yang mendapatkan tujuan dengan menghalalkan segala cara."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Bukan itu maksudnya! Serius deh, aku tidak berpikir kau seperti itu." Ia menegaskan karena takut tidak bisa mengatasi aura hitam disekitar Baekhyun, "Jadi solusi yang kumaksud adalah kau tidak perlu melawan perkataan Ibumu. Cukup dengan menunjukkan seperti apa dirimu. Kau tahu, seperti mengatakan, 'Beginilah aku. Bukan kakakku' tapi melalui aksi nyata, paham, _kan_?"

Melihat Baekhyun masih mencerna kalimatnya, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau berpikir Ibumu membandingkan statusmu dengan Kak Joonmyeon. Karena pemikiran itulah kau memaksa dirimu untuk mengikuti kakakmu—" ia memukul telapak tangan dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri, gestur seperti teringat sesuatu, "—Aku juga ingat saat kakakmu tampil diacara itu! Kau mengatakan hal semacam 'Aku mengaguminya. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya' kan?"

 _ **CRACK**_

Baekhyun memukul pagar pembatas tepat disamping kepala Chanyeol. "Jika kau menirukanku sekali lagi, kupastikan yang selanjutnya tidak akan meleset."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan melipat di depan dada. "Jadi aku perlu berhenti untuk menganggap bahwa Kakakku ada diatas segalanya dan mulai menunjukkan siapa diriku dengan caraku sendiri, begitu?" ia menyimpulkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tepat sekali."

Baekhyun melemaskan bahunya yang mulai terasa ringan. "Tidak buruk."

"Bahkan saat itu, aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu.." Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepala, "..kalau kau baik apa adanya." Dan tersenyum tampan maksimal.

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan wajah setelah menyadari wajahnya memanas. Ia menarik bekal makanan yang hampir terlupakan. "Waktu makan siang hampir berakhir, harus cepat sebelum bel terdengar."

"Ah, kau benar."

Chanyeol menarik plastik berisi makanan yang dibelinya di kantin. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan makan siang dalam keheningan. Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing, tepat ditikungan berpisahnya arah, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk karena tidak siap. Ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat dipipi sambil berbisik terima kasih dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelas tanpa menoleh. Chanyeol membeku ditempat. Tangannya terangkat perlahan untuk menyentuh pipi sendiri sambil tertawa kecil—

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau perasaanku tidak seratus persen sepihak."

—dan diakhiri senyum hangat karena sempat melihat betapa memerahnya telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yakin dia akan menyesali aksi coba-cobanya sampai hari ini berakhir. Selama pelajaran terakhir pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia sudah berkomitmen untuk menyelesaikan masalah sesuai solusi dari Chanyeol. Dan setiap memikirkan itu, dirinya akan _blank_. Mengetahui betapa memalukannya cara ia menyampaikan 'terima kasih'. Cukup untuk membuat wajahnya memerah sampai pelajaran tak lagi diperhatikan.

Saat ia punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, hal yang ia lakukan adalah memikirkan langkah yang perlu diambil untuk membuat perubahan pada dirinya. Dan kali ini otak pintarnya hanya mampu memikirkan satu masalah. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada lengan yang terlipat di atas meja ketika guru keluar kelas untuk menerima telepon. Mengingat kembali situasi dimana dirinya berada. Luhan yang mengambil tempat duduk agak di belakang menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi gemas. Ia penasaran apa alasan dibalik tingkah lucu Baekhyun selama akhir pelajaran itu. Ia menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, berpikir akan lebih manis jika ia mengetahuinya sendiri dibandingkan diberitahu.

Setelah bel pulang bergema dan pelajaran berakhir, semua murid bergegas keluar atau memang Baekhyun saja yang bergerak lambat. Ia menatap lama buku-buku diatas meja sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Luhan menepuk bahunya sambil berlalu, "Duluan ya! Dan semoga beruntung, Baekhyun!" serunya.

Baekhyun menyatukan alis, "Beruntung untuk apa…" gumamnya.

Selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, langkah terhenti tepat di pintu yang sudah terbuka. Menghalangi jalan—namun tidak ada lagi murid di dalam kelasnya. Whoa, selama itukah ia berbenah?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berjalan keluar. Hanya segelintir orang tersisa di lorong yang ia lewati. Kedua matanya melirik kanan-kiri, seperti waspada. Meski ia merasa bodoh karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu diawasi. Dengan langkah hati-hati terus berjalan menuruni tangga, lorong, pinggir lapangan, dan berhenti didekat gerbang. Ia merasa lega terlalu cepat karena tidak berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Kini langkahnya yang terhenti itu diakibatkan eksistensi pemuda yang bersandar pada dinding yang mengapit gerbang sekolah.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, figur yang tinggi memudahkannya mencari orang yang ingin ditemui. Ia tidak melangkah mendekati, membiarkan Baekhyun yang menghampiri. Senyuman semanis ceri dipasang kemudian berkata, "Kalau aku menemanimu pulang... apa aku akan mendapat 'ucapan terima kasih' lagi?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan cepat. Dengan rasa tidak nyaman, ia memalingkan wajah ke samping. "D-Dengan senang hati aku memilih pulang sendiri."

Chanyeol menahan tawa, degupan jantungnya meningkat melihat reaksi lawan bicara. "Sejak terakhir kali, aku kepikiran. Kau meminta pertolonganku saat itu. Pikiranku tidak pernah kosong, tidak berhenti memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Itu bukan pertama kalinya kau meminta padaku. Tapi aku merasa…. Itu pertama kalinya seseorang benar-benar membutuhkanku. Soalnya kau terdengar begitu putus asa…" Suaranya memelan pada kalimat terakhir. Kepalanya menunduk dalam memperkuat kondisi.

Baekhyun menatapnya agak lama, menyerap segala kata ke dalam pikirannya. Lalu menjawab, "Saat itu pun aku berpikir bahwa itulah akhir kehidupan normalku. Aku takut dan kalap sampai terlihat selemah itu. Maaf karena membuatmu panik."

"Tidak. Aku senang…" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil membuang muka. Telinga caplangnya memerah ketika melanjutkan kalimat, "..menjadi orang yang kau percayai. Padahal ini masalah krusial, tapi aku tidak keberatan misalkan kau meminta apapun dariku selama kau melihat ke arahku."

Baekhyun masih bertahan diposisinya, menunggu kalau Chanyeol akan segera memperlihatkan wajahnya namun diurungkan segera setelah melihat mobil hitam jemputannya datang. Tangan kanannya terulur, mendarat diatas bahu Chanyeol, "Kakakku sudah datang." ucapnya.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan badan, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Kenapa dia jadi tukang antar-jemput?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tenang lalu menjawab, "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Untuk beberapa hal akan tetap seperti ini dulu. Secepat mungkin akan berubah setelah aku berusaha keras mewujudkan komitmen." Chanyeol masih belum puas dengan penjelasannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak punya banyak waktu, ia pamit, melewati Chanyeol tanpa melirik lagi.

Merasa dejavu, setidaknya ada satu hal yang berhasil menenangkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak melihat ekspresi dingin seperti terakhir kali. _Tender looks_ yang diberikan Baekhyun dan senyuman tipis sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepalanya. Paranoid sendiri begitu mengetahui bahwa ia mengesampingkan prioritas belajarnya sampai beberapa nilainya menurun. Ia tidak bisa melempar kesalahan pada Baekhyun yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, ia tidak tega. Lagipula ini memang salahnya. Sampai-sampai, pagi itu ia datang terlambat ke sekolah karena tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Cukup menyesali perbuatan setelah sadar jika ia tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun sebelum kelas dimulai.

Ketika istirahat tiba, ia dipanggil salah seorang guru untuk membicarakan tentang nilai merahnya. Masih tanpa semangat hidup setelah keluar dari ruang guru membawa kardus berisi buku-buku—ia sekalian dimintai tolong oleh guru lain—yang akan diantarkannya ke ruang referensi. Ia menyusuri sisi jalan dari lapangan kedua sekolahnya yang dipagari kawat. Helaan napas lelahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar tak jauh darinya.

Dejavu, hal itu terulang lagi. Persis seperti dulu ketika ia masih belum mengenal si marga Kim. Hal yang sedikit berbeda adalah kali ini Baekhyun berjongkok di samping siswa-siswi yang bermain tenis dengan kaca pembesar di tangan tanpa novel kesayangannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol perlu menanyai kesehatan mental Baekhyun karena—

—kenapa anak itu sangat _desperate_ hanya untuk melihat rombongan semut sampai-sampai membawa kaca pembesar?

Kali ini helaan napas maklum yang keluar. Langkahnya terasa ringan, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat dibalik punggung pria yang sedang berjongkok tersebut.

"Permisi Tuan Detektif, apakah anda tengah mencurigai barisan semut itu sebagai tersangka kasus kriminal?"

Baekhyun yang terlampau fokus segera menegakkan badannya yang membungkuk, bahunya berjengit lucu karena terkejut, kaca pembesar jatuh dari genggaman dan nyaris menimpa barisan semut tak bersalah di atas tanah. Chanyeol menahan tawanya tapi ketika Baekhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi lucu—kedua mata yang membesar dan mulut tak terkatup—membuatnya tak tahan.

"Pfff—! Ahahahahaha!"

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur terkejut tidak bisa menarik ekspresinya lagi. Ia agak cemberut dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Seandainya kedua tanganku tidak penuh memegangi kotak kardus, aku pasti sudah menyiapkan kamera ponselku untuk memotretmu." kata Chanyeol setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Aku belum pernah dipotret oleh orang lain secara sembarangan, jadi tolong jangan lakukan hal tanpa izinku. Terlebih lagi jika foto itu tidak ada gunanya. Buang-buang memori saja." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, malah makin bersemangat. "Bagiku penting kok! Aku sangat ingin sekali punya fotomu di ponselku. Portraitmu akan menjadi hal yang menyemangatiku sehari-hari juga menyelamatkanku dari perasaan suram karena kejadian buruk. Ah, membicarakannya malah membuatku ingin memfotomu sekarang juga."

Baekhyun melirik agak sinis lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tersanjung mendengarnya."

Chanyeol berpura-pura kecewa, "Aku pikir seseorang akan senang jika orang lain menggunakan kehadirannya sebagai motivasi hidup."

Baekhyun membuang wajah ke barisan semut lagi, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mulai muncul ke permukaan dengan vulgar. "Drama…" timpalnya asal.

"Ah! Awas! Bola tenisnya—!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat sekilas bola keras itu mengarah padanya. Tidak sempat menghindar, sesuatu menghalangi area pandangnya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, menjadikan lengannya sebagai tameng. Bola tenis menghantam agak keras, tapi Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Whoa, safe. Sudah aman."

"Maaf ya!" seorang siswi mengambil bola yang menggelinding kembali ke arahnya.

Kardus yang seharusnya dipegang dengan dua tangan harus membebankan seluruh massanya pada satu tangan Chanyeol. Sayangnya tangan kiri Chanyeol tidak mampu bertahan lama menahan massa dan tarikan gravitasi, maka kardus itu miring sedikit. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera menempatkan tangan kembali pada posisi yang sayangnya sudah terlambat dan buku di tumpukan teratas jatuh—

"Auw!"

—tepat mengenai puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan menuju kepalanya, mengusap beberapa kali sambil berkata, "Tidak aman sama sekali…"

Chanyeol mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sukses terlihat lucu di matanya. "Aku mau minta maaf tapi kalau dilihat lagi, itukan cuma sebuah buku, tidak sebanding dengan bola tenis yang keras itu. Lihat nih, punggung tanganku sampai merah."

 _Tanpa perlu dibertahu pun aku sudah melihatnya, inner_ Baekhyun berbisik. Ia memungut buku yang tergeletak di tanah selagi Chanyeol merecokinya dengan berkata, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi aku harus meletakkan buku ini di ruang referensi sesegera mungkin. Jadi tunggu aku, ya. Oh atau kau mau ikut denganku saja—uhm?"

Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu membungkuk, buku di genggaman tangan dibuka lebar. "Baek—hhmmfh?" Tangan yang mencengkram dasi berpindah untuk menutup mulut Chanyeol. Meski kesulitan karena mereka terpisahkan kardus di depan perut, Baekhyun masih mampu untuk berjinjit dan mencium Chanyeol secara tidak langsung. Buku terbentang menghalau posisi lapangan, menutupi aksi tak terduga itu.

Chanyeol membeku di tempat, kedua matanya terfokus pada wajah Baekhyun yang sangat sangat sangat dekat. Matanya terpejam rapat, bulu matanya agak bergetar, rona merambat dipipinya secara bertahap—Baekhyun terlihat manis sekaligus _fierce_. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak ingat tempat, ia akan menjatuhkan kardus dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh di hadapannya untuk ditarik mendekat. Baekhyun menarik diri, tangannya—yang menjadi dinding pemisah—meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Baekhyun tadi itu…"

"B-Bukunya kutaruh asal di sini ya."

Suaranya gugup. Buku yang menjadi saksi bisu diletakkan kembali ke tumpukannya. Baekhyun masih tidak menatap matanya.

"A-Ah! Benar! Aku harus kembali ke kelasku sekarang juga." Baekhyun membungkuk, mengambil kaca pembesarnya yang masih tergeletak. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. "S-Sampai nanti! Dan terima kasih!"

Ketika Baekhyun hilang di persimpangan, Chanyeol masih syok di tempat. Setelah tertarik menuju kesadaran, napasnya tercekat seolah mendramatisir suasana. Ia berjongkok dengan cepat sampai tumpukan buku ikut melompat di dalam kardus, berubah posisi. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada tumpukan buku itu, ingin berteriak kencang seheboh mungkin. Terdengar kasmaran, eh?

Pikirannya sudah berkecamuk, dipenuhi gambaran kejadian tadi berikut wajah manis Baekhyun dan sikap gugupnya. Oh sungguh sial, Baekhyun memberinya harapan kelewat lebih! Kapan lelaki itu menjawab perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang jelas?!

Ia menjauhkan wajah dari tumpukan buku, masih menunduk lalu menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Ahahaha! Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan seberani itu." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya terasa hangat dan ia menyukai sensasi ini. Sekumpulan siswi di lapangan hanya melirik sekilas karena tingkah anehnya. Chanyeol masa bodoh, tetap tertawa sambil melanjutkan tugasnya mengantarkan buku-buku. Mustahil untuk menahan senyum lebarnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepala tandas begitu saja. Belum lama sejak ia menyatakan perasaan, jarak di antara mereka sudah menipis sampai taraf setelapak tangan yang memisahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ALWAYS WAIT FOR THIS FIC TO RISE UP~! Because saya hampir gaada motivasi buat lanjutin, udah tenggelem sama tugas sekolah… tapi saya baca review kalian berulang-ulang, jadiin sebagai alasan buat lanjut ngetik and thanks to that, saya masih punya niat untuk ngelanjutin^^

maaf kalo pendek :""" tapi ini udah cukup romance kan….

Juga, makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review,

 **AeriChannie, Guest, CB046194, LittleDi, pengen tahu jeletot, baekkumaa, ParkBaekChan614, MadeDyahD, Byunsex, ay, estyn48, shinerlight, Adndpwh, rubykaisoo, Bumbu-cimol, septianaditya1997, baekfrappe, cbhs17111999, kyungie1214, socloverqua, chanshtbaek, chalienB04, LyWoo**

Maap kalo ada yang kelewat atau typo nulis uname kalian :""" intinya saya berterima kasih banget karena review, fav, follow dari kalian bener2 ngasih saya alasan buat lanjut~

OIYAAA

Buat yang nanya-nanya soal siapa cewe diakhir cerita chap kemarin itu iya ibunya Baekhyun. Plus spoiler untuk chapter depan adalah ngebahas hubungan Baekhyun dan ibunya lebih tuntas lagi. Maaf buat yang udah gregetan, harus nunggu lagi :""" Konfliknya ga berat kok~~~

 **…**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


End file.
